Me against the World
by FreakyPumpkin
Summary: Marauder-era; Ich möchte euch eine Geschichte erzählen über die erste Kartoffel-Woche in Hogwarts, einem Winter-Musical, einsamen Wölfen, Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktionen, Weichspüler und einem Mädchen, das seinen ganz eigenen Weg geht.  SB/RL; JP/LE, OC/OC
1. Me against the World

**Me Against The World**

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

(c) by Simple Plan


	2. Die Kunst der WasDiplomatie

**Hey, Leute ^^**

**Ich freue mich, euch meine erste HP-FF vorstellen zukönnen. Ich weiß, es gibt viele davon, aber ich hoffe, dass diese hier für euch genauso besonders wird wie für mich. ^^**

**Ich bin jederzeit offen für Fragen, Anmerkungen, Kritik oder eigene Ideen der Leser. Aber ich sage euch gleich, ich schreibe nicht für Schwarzleser, denn das macht nicht wirklich Spaß. Wenn euch das erste Kapitel also gefällt, haut in die Tasten und lasst mir ein Review da. ^^**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
**

Kapitel 1: Die Kunst der _Was_-Diplomatie

James hatte schon seit einigen Wochen geahnt, dass da irgendetwas war, aber diese Ahnung immer wieder in irgendeine der hinteren Ecken seines Unterbewusstseins geschoben. Mit jedem Mal jedoch war die zum Gedanken gewordene Ahnung weiter nach vorne gerückt und irgendwann hatte er/sie dann so unerträglich an seine Schädeldecke geklopft, dass er Peter in seine Vermutung mit einbezogen hatte, um dem ständigen Kopfschmerz zu entgehen.

„Ja, so was ähnliches habe ich mir auch schon gedacht."

James fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, was nicht festgewachsen war.

„Bitte WAS!"

Peter hob fragend beide Augenbrauen und wiederholte dann das eben Gesagte noch einmal; dieses Mal jedoch langsamer und bemüht deutlich. Nach der Hälfte des Satzes wurde er allerdings mit unwirscher Geste wieder von James unterbrochen.

„Quatsch . . . ich meinte doch nicht dieses _Was_ . . ."

Nun war Peter wirklich ratlos.

„Was für ein _was_?"

„Na das ‚Ich hab akustisch nicht mitbekommen, was du meinem Gehör gerade zugeführt hast' – Was."

Ein skeptischer mit leichter Unsicherheit garnierter Blick traf den Größeren. Peter meinte in dieser Was – Erläuterung einen gewissen Sinnwiderspruch zu erkennen, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu, sondern führte den etwas wirren roten Faden der Konversation fort.

„Und welches _Was_ meintest du dann?"

„Na dieses ‚Wieso bleibst du da so ruhig und servierst mir vollendete Tatsachen, die ich eben erst anfange in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen' – Was."

James gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen, vielleicht um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. Auf Peter machte er eher den Eindruck eines fassungslosen Vaters, dessen einzige Tochter soeben mit einem arbeitlosen Komödianten durchgebrannt war.

„Ach so, ich verstehe."

Er verstand rein gar nichts und am wenigsten von allem verstand er James' Aufgelöstheit.

„Na also . . .", James war der ratlose Blick seines Freundes nicht aufgefallen, "Ich meine, das geht doch nicht, dass die beiden . . . einfach so . . . das ist doch . . ., dass . . ."

Seine Gestikulation wurde immer heftiger bis sie schließlich in stockender Ausführung erstarb. Müde ließ sich James in den Sessel sinken und blickte völlig ratlos in das Kaminfeuer, während Peter glaubte, dass ihm in den seltsamen Äußerungen seines Freundes endlich ein Sinn aufgegangen war.

„Hast du was dagegen? Ich meine, passt es nicht in deine Weltanschauung oder so?", meinte er hastig. Erst als die Worte seine Lippen bereits verlassen hatten wurde er sich der unglaublich unsensiblen Formulierung bewusst. Schon holte er Luft für eine verzweifelte Entschuldigung, da blickte ihn James bereits an, als hätte er ihn gerade gefragt, ob er Lily Evans für Lucius Malfoy aufgeben wolle.

„Quatsch, Peter, was redest du denn für einen Stuss?"

Der Angesprochene teilte nicht unbedingt die Ansicht, dass ER derjenige war, der Stuss redete, aber auch diesmal schwieg er. Nicht zuletzt, weil James sofort wieder zu reden ansetzte.

„Im Grunde ist es mir herzlichst egal, aber es kam einfach so . . . so – so plötzlich, weißt du?"

„Was soll an einer anscheinend bereits mehrere Monate andauernden Beziehung plötzlich sein?"

Erneut wurde James kreidebleich.

„MEHRERE MONATE?"

Peter vermerkte sich gedanklich, dass er endlich lernen musste, in bestimmten Situationen die Klappe zu halten, wenn es dem Wohl der Psyche seiner Gesprächspartner diente.

Dementsprechend blass fanden dann auch Sirius und Remus ihren Freund ca. eine halbe Stunde später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vor, wo er tief in einen der weichen Sessel gesunken saß und tranceartig ins Feuer starrte.

Remus legte die aus der Bücherei mitgebrachten Bücher auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel und fragte schließlich:

„Was ist denn mit Prongs passiert?"

Sirius jedoch maß dem keine allzu große Bedeutung bei, ließ seine Schultasche auf den Boden gleiten und nahm neben Peter Platz, der sich auf einem Sofa unweit des Sessels in ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen vertieft hatte.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Moons, er hat sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder ein paar unfreundliche Worte von Miss Evans eingefahren. Weiter nichts."

Remus war davon jedoch noch nicht im Geringsten überzeugt. Er setzte den Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn Sirius und James ihm weiß machen wollten, dass sie absolut nichts mit McGonagals Aufregung zu tun hatten.

„Quatsch, wäre Lily der Grund für seine Verstimmung, würde er sich mit zutiefst betrübtem Gesichtsaudruck an deiner Schulter ausheulen, Padfoot und bei mir um Schokolade flehen und nicht – ich wiederhole _nicht _- gedankenverloren und käseweiß ins Feuer starren."

„Vielleicht hat er ja raus gefunden, dass Lily in Wirklichkeit ein Junge ist und nun sinniert er darüber, ob er schwul ist."

Remus schenkte dem nun breit grinsenden Schwarzhaarigen einen strafenden Blick.

„Manchmal bist du echt so sensibel wie 'ne verrostete Türklinke."

„Genau", mischte sich plötzlich auch Peter in die Debatte ein, "Außerdem hat James' momentan leicht mitgenommene Psyche nicht im Geringsten etwas mit grünen Augen und roten Haaren zu tun."

„Nicht?"

Sirius schien ehrlich überrascht, während Remus nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Weißt du vielleicht zufällig, was für den Zustand des Herrn Potter verantwortlich ist?"

Dramatisch schlug Peter sein Buch zu und seufzte theatralisch. Dann stellte er fest, dass er nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite er gewesen war und schickte ein paar stille Flüche gen Himmel.

„Ja, weiß ich und es wundert mich, dass ihr noch nicht selbst darauf gekommen seid . . . obwohl, nein, so sehr wundert es mich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Was zur Hölle laberst du da, Peter?"

Sirius verstand nur Bahnhof, aber diesmal sah auch Remus nicht so aus, als wäre ihm der tiefere Sinn dieser Aussage so direkt aufgegangen. Peter seufzte erneut.

„Na, IHR seid der Grund."

„WIR?"

„JAWOHL, IHR! IHR – IHR . . . IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHR!"

Dieser Teil der Unterhaltung schien wieder Leben in James' überstrapazierten Geist gepumpt zu haben und er war wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen. Dabei wankte er zwar leicht, fand aber trotzdem bald wieder festen Stand.

Sirius und Remus starrten ihn an wie einen Außerirdischen und kamen sich so langsam vor wie die Opfer eines extrem wirren Streiches.

„Prongs, was-"

Sirius machte einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, doch dieser wich sogleich zurück und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Duuuuu -"

Dann schwenkte er rüber zu Remus.

„Und duuuuuuuuu -"

Dann pendelte der Zeigefinger zwischen den beiden konfus hin und her.

„ -"

„Wir?", versuchte Remus James mit ruhiger Stimme zur Erklärung zu bewegen, doch sollte dieser Versuch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein, denn James stürmte mit einem nicht gerade aussagekräftigen „IHR BEIDE!" die Treppe zum ihrem Schlafsaal hoch und ließ daraufhin kein Wort mehr verlauten.

Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt standen Remus und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrten dem davon gestürmten Prongs perplex hinterher.

Peter sammelte derweil seine Sachen zusammen, da er gedachte ob der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit auch demnächst sein Bett aufzusuchen.

„Peter?", wandte sich Remus etwas hilflos an den jüngsten der Marauder, „Bitte sag mir, dass es für all das eine logisch nachvollziehbare Erklärung gibt."

„Ja.", pflichtete ihm sogleich Sirius bei, „Oder verwandle dich in einen rosafarbenen Plüschhamster und mache mir damit klar, dass ich gerade sehr verworren träume."

Peter ging auf die Bemerkung mit dem Plüschhamster nicht weiter ein und wandte sich nach einen Seitenblick auf Sirius an Remus und begann nüchtern zu erklären:

„Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass es für die Wandlungen der menschlichen Psyche jemals eine logisch nachvollziehbare Erklärung geben wird."

Er holte kurz Luft, während Remus verstehend nickte und Sirius die beiden mit skeptischen Blicken bedachte. Dann fuhr Peter fort:

„Und weiter hat James die zwischen euch neuerlich bestehende Bindung realisiert und fühlt jetzt wahrscheinlich betrogen, hintergangen oder irgendwie so."

„Bitte?"

Peter und Remus bedachten Sirius mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte wie ‚War ja klar, dass er das nicht versteht', worauf der Schwarzhaarige beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und schmollte.

Remus seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Manchmal war es wirklich ein Schweres mit Padfoot.

„James glaubt, du betrügst ihn mit mir", ‚übersetzte' der Braunhaarige schließlich und der Angesprochene vergaß augenblicklich, warum er beleidigt gewesen war.

„Was?"

„Sag mal, bist du taub, Padfoot?"

Remus Augenbrauen verengten sich leicht ärgerlich. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf.

„Quatsch, ich meinte doch nicht dieses _Was_ . . ."

„Bitte?"

„Ein anderes _Was_, nicht dieses ‚Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, was du meinem Gehör gerade zu Gemüte führen wolltest' - Was."

„Es gibt verschiedene _Was_ ?"

„Natürlich. Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Wie auch immer und welches _Was_ meintest du jetzt?"

„Na, ist doch logisch, das ‚Ich war mental noch nicht fähig, dass mir zu Gehör geführte zu verarbeiten' – Was. Ist doch offensichtlich."

Sirius blickte Remus an, als hätte er diesem gerade erklären müssen, dass nicht nur giftige Schlangen Schuppen haben. Der Werwolf hatte für dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen jedoch nur eine gehobene Augenbraue übrig.

Peter vergrub derweil sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Sirius und James waren sich zum Verteufeln ähnlich und ihn belächelten die Leute immer, wenn er ihnen erzählte, die beiden seien Seelenverwandte ersten Grades.

Remus räusperte sich.

„Na dann, dein mentaler Zustand wird zwangsweise inzwischen soweit verarbeitet haben, was ich dir soeben zu Gemüte geführt habe, dass du nun in der Lage sein wirst James aus seinen anrollenden Depressionen zu zerren."

Sirius wiegte den Kopf kurz hin und her und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Grimasse.

„Aber es gibt doch noch nicht mal einen Grund, depressiv zu werden, ich meine . . da . . . du und ich, da . . . da war doch gar nichts. Alles völlig harmlos."

Hilflos und mit leicht verzweifeltem Blick gestikulierte Sirius wild mit beiden Händen, doch Remus blieb unerbittlich.

„Für James scheint es genug gewesen zu sein und genau deswegen wäre es furchtbar nett, wenn du jetzt da hoch gehen würdest und ihn vor bereits erwähnter Depression bewahrst."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Re-"

„Das war keine Frage, Padfoot!"

Remus' Blick war so eisig, dass Sirius augenblicklich verstummte und sich leicht angespannt mit dem bohrenden Blick des Braunhaarigen im Nacken zum Schlafsaal aufmachte.

Peter musterte Remus anerkennend, während dieser seine Bücher wieder zusammenräumte und Sirius Tasche vom Boden sammelte.

„Du würdest bestimmt 'ne gute Ehefrau abgeben - wenn du weiblich wärst."

Remus seufzte und sein Blick bekam etwas trübsinniges. Peter beschlich unwillkürlich das Gefühl etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, doch dann sagte der Ältere leise.

„Nein, Peter, das wäre ich nicht."

„Ja, klar, weil du keine Frau bist."

Es war ein erbärmlicher Versuch, die Situation zu retten.

„Quatsch, nicht nur deswegen."

„Aha . . . weswegen denn dann?"

Peter wurde immer unsicherer, vor allem als Remus die Augen schloss und sich mit der einen freien Hand über die geschlossenen Lider fuhr.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du es für dich behältst."

Hilflos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern.

„Klar."

Der Werwolf seufzte herzergreifend und ließ dann frustriert den Kopf hängen. Peter rechnete bereits mit dem schlimmsten, stellte sich schon darauf ein, behelfsmäßig als Seelenklempner einzuspringen oder ähnliches, da drangen auch schon die Worte „Ich kann nicht kochen." an sein Ohr.

Eine leicht beklemmende Stille senkte sich über die beiden. Peters Blick flog wild im Raum umher und er suchte fieberhaft nach der richtigen Erwiderung, um nicht noch eine weitere Depression heraufzubeschwören. Denn wenn Remus auch noch depressiv würde war Armageddon nicht mehr weit.

„Was?"

„Ich kann ni-"

„Nein, das hab ich verstanden ab-"

„Wieso fragst du da-"

„Ich meinte doch nicht die-"

Remus fuhr sich hilflosen Blickes durch die braunen Haare.

„Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert. Lass uns auch hochgehen, Peter."

„Gut."

Peter nickte und folgte Remus die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

#+#+#+#+#+#

Dieser lag derweil in völliger Dunkelheit vor Sirius, der noch halb im Türrahmen stand und vorsichtig auf die silhouettenhaft zu erkennenden vier Betten blickte. Seine Ohren waren gespitzt, doch da war kein Schniefen zu hören, auch kein Rascheln eines Kissens konnte der Schwarzhaarige ausmachen, welches darauf hätte schließen lassen, dass James seine Aggressionen mal wieder an unschuldiger Bettwäsche ausließ.

Vorsichtig wagte er sich weiter vor.

Ein Schritt, ein zweiter, ein dritter, vierter, fünfter, sechst-

„Ah!"

Sirius unterdrückte nur schwerlich den Fluch, der ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen zog er tief die Luft ein und versuchte so den Schmerz zu minimieren. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die Betten konzentriert, dass ihm die Kleiderkisten an jedem Bettende entfallen waren. Wie zur Strafe hatte sein rechtes Schienbein schließlich schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit einer davon gemacht.

Leicht humpelnd drehte Sirius sich einmal im Kreis und schließlich blieb sein Blick an der Tür zum Badezimmer hängen. Sie war von der Schlafsaaltür aus nicht direkt einzusehen, weshalb ihm wahrscheinlich auch der schmale Lichtstreifen, der unter der Tür hervorlugte nicht aufgefallen war. Er seufzte, aber immerhin wusste er jetzt wo sich der Schmoller Nr.1 hinverzogen hatte. Vorsichtig suchte er sich seinen Weg an den anderen Betten vorbei, bis er schließlich bei der Badezimmertür angelangt war.

Er klopfte.

„James?"

Drinnen nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und verdrehte letztlich die Augen, als der Lichtstreifen unter der Tür plötzlich erlosch.

„Prongs, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist."

Sirius versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch die Klinke ließ sich nicht ganz runter drücken. Er versuchte es ein zweites Mal. Diesmal ließ sich die Klinke voll durchdrücken, aber das half auch nicht besonders, denn sie war abgeschlossen und Sirius vermutete, dass ihm in diesem Fall ein einfaches ‚Alohomora' nicht helfen würde.

Er klopfte erneut, diesmal kräftiger, aber er erhielt immer noch keine Antwort.

James hielt sich derweil die schmerzende Stelle am Hinterkopf und hatte das Gesicht zu einer verkniffenen Grimasse verzogen.

_Verdammte Scheiße!_, fluchte er gedanklich und merkte sich für das nächste Mal, wenn er sich im Bad einschloss, vor, sich auf keinen Fall unter die Türklinke zu setzen. Von außen hörte er Sirius Klopfen und Rufen. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt schon nachzugeben, nein, Sirius sollte schön spüren, wie ihn, James, diese Entwicklung der Ereignisse verletzt hatte.

„Hau ab!", schallte es gedämpft durch die Tür und Sirius blickte das weißlackierte Holz mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Dann jedoch meldete sich auch bei ihm der Trotzkopf und er rief zurück:

„Ganz bestimmt nicht bevor du da raus gekommen bist!"

„Da kannst du warten bis du schwarz wirst!" (Findet jemand den Wortwitz! XD)

„Ebenso!"

„Fein!"

„Fein!"

Sirius ließ sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Holzboden sinken, als Peter und Remus den Schlafsaal betraten. Das Licht wurde angemacht und Remus blickte fragend zu Sirius, der mit angepisstem Gesichtsaudruck vor der Badezimmertür auf dem Boden saß. Dieser jedoch deutete nur mit dem Daumen zu der Tür hinter sich und Remus nickte. Er legte die Bücher auf seinem Nachtschrank ab, warf Sirius' Schultasche auf dessen Bett und setzte sich dann schließlich mit Peter zusammen abwartend auf sein eigenes.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Sirius einen erneuten Vorstoß wagte.

„Aber irgendwann wirst du Hunger bekommen."

„Du auch!", schoss es sofort einem Pistolenschuss gleich durch das weißlackierte Holz.

„Schon, aber ich hab die Möglichkeiten, mir etwas zu beschaffen."

„Ja, klar, du kannst dir ja von Remus was holen lassen."

Sirius Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Tür hinter sich. Hatte er sich das kaum hörbare Schniefen eingebildet. Nein, dazu traute er seinen Ohren zu sehr. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und fügte langsam einzelne Fetzen zu einem kompletten Bild zusammen. Seine Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen und er fragte fassungslos:

„James, du bist doch nicht etwa . . . . eifersüchtig?"

Es wurde still, dann – die Antwort!

„Blödsinn, wieso zur Hölle sollte ich denn eifersüchtig sein."

Dieser Satz klang viel zu beherrscht und niedergeschlagen, als das er hätte wahr sein können und außerdem war das Schniefen diesmal deutlicher zu hören gewesen. Sirius seufzte schwer und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dazu besteht doch überhaupt kein Anlass, Prongs."

Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst versöhnlichen Beiklang zu geben, doch das brachte James anscheinend erst recht auf die Palme, denn sofort giftete er zurück:

„Bin ich ja auch gar nicht!"

„Du starrst apathisch ins Feuer, bist grundlos aggressiv und schließt dich heulend im Bad ein", zählte Sirius sachlich auf.

„NA UND?"

James' Stimme begann bereits brüchig zu werden, was ihn allerdings nicht vom Schreien abhielt. Doch nun wurde es auch Sirius langsam zuviel.

„HERRGOTT NOCHMAL! DU BIST SO EIN VERDAMMTER DICKSCHÄDEL!"

„LASS MICH DOCH!"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich sitzend um 180°, sodass er die Badezimmertür nun direkt ansah.

„Du kommst da jetzt sofort raus oder ich werde die Tür eintreten müssen!"

„VERSUCH'S DOCH!"

Okay, jetzt reichte es. Sirius' Nerven hielten bestimmt einiges aus, aber manchmal war es auch für den gebürtigen Eisklotz zuviel. Er sprang auf und drohte der Badezimmertür mit der Faust.

„HÖR JETZT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AUF, HIER DIE BELEIDIGTE LEBERWURST ZU SPIELEN!"

Keine Antwort. Jetzt schmollte James und Sirius konnte sich das Gesicht seines besten Freundes lebhaft vorstellen. Doch dann . . .

„ICH HAB JAWOHL JEDES RECHT BELEIDGT ZU SEIN! DU HÄNGST NUR NOCH MIT REMUS RUM UND MICH VERGISST DU VÖL-"

James brach plötzlich ab und hielt sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Nein, das konnte doch nicht möglich sein . . . oder doch?

Beinahe ängstlich wartete er auf eine Erwiderung von der anderen Seite der Tür und er konnte Sirius grinsen förmlich durch das Holz hindurch sehen.

„Du bist also doch eifersüchtig."

Oh, James hätte seinen Kopf in diesem Moment so gern gegen irgendwas hartes gehauen. Er konnte dieses breite, selbstgefällige Black-Grinsen deutlich in diesem Satz hören.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Sirius war ehrlich erstaunt, als sich bereits kurz darauf die Badezimmertür öffnete und James doch tatsächlich – zwar mit grimmigem Blick – heraustrat, die Hand zur Faust um seinen Zauberstab geballt.

Missmutig stolzierte er an Sirius vorbei zu seinem eigenen Bett, ließ den Zauberstab klappernd auf den Nachttisch fallen und zog sich unwirsch das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Zu blöd allerdings, dass sich James' und Sirius' Bett direkt nebeneinander standen und so schlenderte der Schwarzhaarige neugierig zu seinem Bett und ließ sich auf das säuberlich gemachte Bettzeug fallen.

„Und jetzt?"

James hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, sein Schlafanzugoberteil bereits über seine Arme gestreift. Er schickte Sirius einen tödlichen Blick und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Oberteil zu. Sirius seufzte lautlos und wollte sich bereits abwenden, um seinen eigenen Schlafanzug zu greifen, da fing seine Ohrmuschel doch noch ein paar gemurmelte Worte auf.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"

Sirius hob überrascht den Kopf ob dieser beherrschten und logisch durchaus gerechtfertigten Frage. Natürlich hätte er es James einfach erzählen können und wäre somit diese Szene umgangen, welche sich soeben in ihrem Schlafsaal geboten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte er ehrlich und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

James streifte sich das Schlafanzugoberteil über die wirr abstehenden Haare und bemerkte dabei, dass er ärgerlicherweise vergessen hatte, seine Brille für dieses Unterfangen abzusetzen. Seufzend schmiss er sein Oberteil auf das Bett und ließ sich kurz danach ebenfalls darauf sinken. Es war sowieso zu warm, um mit mehr als Boxershorts zu schlafen.

Währenddessen schlichen sich Remus und Peter ins nun wieder freie Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Okay, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen."

James wandte sich zu Sirius um, der nun nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Prongs, ehrlich, aber ändern kann ich das Ganze jetzt auch nicht. Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen und hoffen, dass du das annimmst."

Diese Aussage bewies eine unbestreitbare Logik, das musste James zugeben und was wäre ihre Freundschaft schon wert, wenn sie sich durch so eine Lappalie entzweien würden.

Er nickte geistesabwesend, was Sirius wieder Hoffnung schöpfen ließ.

„Also verzeihst du mir?"

James bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick, dann wandte er sich plötzlich um und kroch unter seine Bettdecke.

„Nein, ich werde dir das mein Leben lang nachtragen."

Verständnislos blinzelnd bedachte Sirius den eingeschnappten Deckenberg vor sich mit einem verwirrten Blick. Er vermutete, dass James gar nicht wusste, wie weiblich er manchmal war.


	3. Catch me if you can

**Hallo X3**

**Herzlich Willkommen zum zweiten Kapitel meiner FF. Ich freue mich, dass ihr auch zum nächsten Kapitel wieder vorbeischaut ^^**

**Ganz besonders möchte ich bei dieser Gelegenheit den beiden Reviewern _mokona1986 _und _Jack'n'Jules_ für ihre Reviews danken! VIELEN DANK! *verbeug* Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt genauso gut wie das erste. XD**

**Des Weiteren möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meiner unglaublich tollen Beta-Leserin _Desdemona_ bedanken. DANKE! Sie hat mich mit vollster Unterstützung bisher bei jedem Kapitel begleitet und es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie nicht gleich zu Beginn erwähnt habe. SORRY! . **

**Okay, jetzt dürft ihr lesen X3  
**

Kapitel 2: Catch Me If You Can

Hätte James das mit dem Rest seines Lebens ernst gemeint, hätte sein Leben am nächsten Morgen vorbei sein müssen, denn bereits beim Frühstück in der großen Halle machte sich bemerkbar, dass sein Zorn verraucht war und sich die Wogen seines Temperaments bereits wieder geglättet hatten.

Gutgelaunt und einigermaßen ausgeschlafen löffelte er seine aufgeweichten Cornflakes, während er mit weit ausholender Geste versuchte Justin Caldwell das Viertelfinale der Weltmeisterschaft nachzuerzählen. Die USA gegen Russland.

„Man könnte meinen, er sei dabei gewesen."

Grinsend nickte Remus Diana Phoenix zu, die amüsiert beobachtete, wie ihr Cousin mit schier unerschöpflicher Begeisterung die Spielzüge ausmalte und umschrieb, obwohl er das Spiel nur im Radio mitgehört hatte.

Diana war ein für ihr Alter recht großes Mädchen mit schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man sogar einige schwarze Strähnen ausmachen. Ihre Haut war sonnengebräunt, da sie fast jede Minute im Freien verbrachte und ihre Augen von tiefem, klaren Blau.

„Moienns, Kinners."

„Ist das der Restalkohol, der da spricht?"

„Quatsch, Di, ist nur die allmorgendliche Trägheit der Lippen."

Das Mädchen, welches sich gerade neben Diana auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und rieb sich danach mit beiden Händen über die Augen. Dann gähnte sie herzhaft und nicht gerade damenhaft, aber Ava Kingston war nun mal kein ‚damenhaftes' Mädchen. Sie war immer die erste, die „Prügelei!" oder „Auf sie mit Gebrüll!" schrie und sich vehement weigerte den kurzen Rock ihrer Schuluniform zu tragen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie zu einer vorbildlichen Feministin erzogen, welcher allerdings das _weibliche_ Etwas noch etwas fehlte.

„Von welchem Alkohol sprecht ihr?"

„Oh, seht her, seht her, wenn vom Saufen die Rede ist wird der feine Herr plötzlich wach."

Ava lehnte sich zurück und kippelte leicht, um Sirius an Dianas Nacken vorbei lässig anzugrinsen. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste jedoch nur ebenso entspannt zurück und meinte:

„Irgendwelche Prioritäten muss man ja schließlich haben, oder Kingston?"

Ava überlegte kurz und ernsthaft.

„Hast Recht."

Die Sechstklässlerin nickte zustimmend und widmete sich dann ihrem Frühstück.

„Ihr hattet Alkohol bei euch?"

Sofort war James' Beschützerinstinkt geweckt und er sah Diana forschend an, doch diese blickte ihn nur erstaunt an.

„Wow, dass du dafür die spektakuläre Schilderung des fünften Tores der USA unter den Tisch fallen lässt; ich bin gerührt."

James zog die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

„Rück raus damit, Diana, hattet ihr Alkohol, ja oder nein?"

Die Gefragte seufzte leicht genervt.

„Nein, Jam, nur die Sechstklässler hatten ein paar Flaschen Whiskey – die haben ihre erste Stunde bei Slughorn ohne explodierten Kessel gefeiert."

„Oh, wollen wir dann James' hundertsten zerbombten Kessel feiern, wenn er das bis zum Ende des Schuljahres noch hinbekommt?", fragte plötzlich Sirius, der Feuer und Flamme für die Vorstellung von Alkohol im Schlafsaal war – Merlin wusste, wieso.

James jedoch schenkte seinem Freund dafür nur einen vernichtenden Blick und erwiderte etwas lauter als nötig:

„Nein, Sirius, das werden wir selbstverständlich nicht tun, da wir verantwortungsbewusste Fünftklässler sind und außerdem ist Remus Vertrauensschüler, Pads."

„Wie lieb von dir, dass du mir meine Arbeit abnehmen möchtest, Prongs."

Auf Remus' Lippen lag ein breites Grinsen, genauso wie auf denen von Sirius, Peter, Diana und Ava, denn just in diesem Moment, war der zweite Vertrauensschüler mit Namen Lily Evans an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Ausgang der großen Halle geeilt.

„Was grinst ihr denn alle so blöde.", schmollte James sogleich und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Führ dich nich' so kindisch auf, James, sondern mach dich lieber mal nützlich und reich mir den Schinken."

James schenkte Ava dafür einen tadelnden Blick.

„Spricht man etwa so mit seinem Teamkapitän?", fragte er forsch.

Ava seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Sie war Jägerin von Gryffindor und hatte manchmal ein sehr ungeschliffenes Mundwerk.

„Okay, führ dich nich' so kindisch auf, _ehrenwerter Teamkapitän_, sondern mach dich lieber mal nützlich und reich mir den Schinken. _Bitte_!"

Was sie allerdings nicht wirklich kümmerte.

Allerdings war sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Jägerkollegin Ciara Lindskold noch richtig handzahm.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Es waren noch knapp drei Wochen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres.

„Drei Wochen, verstehst du, DREI Wochen nur noch."

„Ich hab's begriffen, Raphael!"

„Fantastisch oder? Nur noch schlappe drei Wochen."

Regulus legte entnervt stöhnend das Buch, in welchem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, auf dem Tisch vor sich nieder

„JA, VERDAMMT, RAPHAEL! Ich weiß es!"

Raphael Hodgens war ein hoch aufgeschossener Viertklässler, der leicht als Sechstklässler hätte durchgehen können und der Meinung war, unglaublich intelligent auszusehen, wenn er sich mit nachdenklichem Blick das Kinn rieb. So tat er das auch an diesem Vormittag wieder und trieb damit seinen mit Heuschnupfen geplagten Freund Regulus Black – ein weiteres Mal - in den Wahnsinn.

„Jaja, da klingen doch schon die ersten Frühlingsgefühle durch, nicht war, Reg?"

Wie als Antwort darauf, musste Regulus heftig niesen und rieb sich seine leicht gerötete, aristokratische Nase.

„Was zur Hölle . . . . du hast doch nicht etwa schon wieder diese bescheibenkleisterten Blumengestecke gebastelt, oder?"

Raphael hob die Augenbrauen und Regulus hatte schon Angst, sie würden im braunen Haaransatz verschwinden. Da flackerte plötzliche Erkenntnis in den grünen Seelenspiegeln auf.

„Ah ja, ich hab gestern Abend welche mit Margariten gemacht und sie heute morgen Claire vorbeigebracht."

Regulus starrte ihn verständnislos an, kam jedoch nicht dazu Raphaels kurzes Schweigen mit wüsten Beschimpfungen auszufüllen, da dieser sofort weitersprach.

„Aber ich bin überrascht, dass du das noch riechst, bei deiner Nase."

„ICH MUSS SIE NICHT RIECHEN, DU HONK, ES REICHT SCHON, WENN DIESE KACK POLLEN DURCH DIE LUFT SCHWIRREN!", brach es plötzlich aus dem Jüngeren der beiden Blackbrüder heraus und er funkelte seinen Freund zornig an, was allerdings leicht komisch rüberkam durch die verstopfte Nase.

Raphael konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Warum grinst du so blöde?"

„Du klingst einfach so komisch."

Regulus' Kiefer malmten und er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung auffahren, um nicht mörderisch tätig zu werden.

„Halt jetzt endlich dein Maul oder ich erzähle allen, dass du schwul seiest", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Doch Raphael war nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt; er hob nur tadelnd den Zeigefinger und wedelte dann damit unter Regulus von Heuschnupfen geplagter Nase herum.

Ein erneuter Nieser schüttelte den black'schen Körper und sein Freund meinte nur herablassend:

„Ach, komm, Reg, als ob dir das jemand abkaufen würde."

Missmutig musste Regulus dem eine gewisse Richtigkeit anrechnen, denn Raphael war ein Liebling der Slytherinmädchen und auf jeder Hausparty – jaha, auch Slytherins konnten Alkoholorgien feiern - klebte irgendeine Vertreterin des anderen Geschlechts an ihm bzw. an seinen Lippen. Seit 1½ Jahren war er allerdings fest mit Claire O'Neill zusammen, einer hochintelligenten, eleganten Ravenclaw. Claire billigte Raphaels Flirtereien ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken, denn sie wusste, dass ihr keine dieser Partybekanntschaften das Wasser reichen konnte. (Jaja, nichts geht über gesundes Selbstbewusstsein)

Raphael rieb sich erneut mit nachdenklichem Blick das Kinn und erlag der Illusion unglaublich intelligent auszusehen. Dann öffnete er den Mund und meinte absolut ernsthaft, wenn auch von einem neugierigen Lächeln begleitet:

„Glaubst du, mir würde jemand abkaufen, dass du schwul bist, Reg?"

Regulus verspürte den plötzlichen Drang in diese fröhlich lächelnde Visage zu schlagen, da war die Pause auch schon vorbei und sie mussten zurück in den Unterricht.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

„Hey, kommt, wie wäre es, wenn wir den Abschluss der Prüfungen ordentlich feiern."

„Wir haben noch 3 Prüfungen vor uns und darunter auch noch diese Fiese in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Genau, Peter hat Recht!"

„Ey, kommt schon, was habt ihr alle so einen Bammel vor dieser Prüfung, die wird hundertpro voll lässig."

„Mensch, Diana, hör endlich auf, von dir auf andere zu schließen! Nicht jeder ist so ein Tierfreak wie du!"

„Ich bin kein Freak!"

„Ganz ruhig, Leute. Morgen haben wir ja erst mal die Prüfung in Verwandlung, da ist die PMG-Prüfung noch ganz weit weg."

„Quatsch! Die Verwandlungsprüfung ist jawohl die einfachste überhaupt."

„Wer ist hier jetzt der Freak, James?"

„Also, um noch mal auf die Sache mit der Feier zurückzukommen."

„Sirius, denkst du eigentlich auch noch an was anderes außer Alkohol?"

„Na, an dich natürlich; ununterbrochen."

„Wow, welch Ehrung, mir wird ein Platz in den Gedankenströmen des Sirius Black zuteil."

„Oi, Moons, jetzt wirst du aber unfair."

Das Gruppengespräch kam je zum Verstummen, als Professor Pandora durch die Falltür des Klassenzimmers kletterte und sich den Staub von dem knielangen Pullover klopfte, den sie über ihrer olivgrünen Leggins trug.

„Okay, Kinder, Mr. Longbottom ist im Krankenflügel, also können wir weitermachen und wer noch keine Kristallkugel hat, sagt bitte mir Bescheid."

Sie wischte sich eine ihrer dunkelblonden Locken aus der Stirn und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften.

„Alle sind versorgt? Gut! Ah, Mrs. Halm, ihnen fehlt noch eine?"

Mit großen Schritten ein paar große, purpurne Sitzkissen überschreitend legte die noch ungewöhnlich junge Professorin, die Wahrsagen unterrichtete, schnell die Distanz zwischen dem Lehrerpult und Vanessa Halm zurück. Diese saß mit ihrer Freundin Alice Marlowe nahe des Regals mit den Kristallkugeln und streckte sich bereits nach einer auf dem obersten Regalbrett.

„Halt! Mrs. Halm, ich helfe ihnen!"

Vanessa, eine ziemlich hysterisch veranlagte Hufflepuff, zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und ließ sich sogleich zurück auf ihren Platz sinken.

Professor Pandora hiefte die letzte Kugel aus dem Regal und stellte sie zwischen Alice und Vanessa auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich wieder zum Lehrerpult aufmachte.

James wurde derweil von einem unkontrollierten Kichern heimgesucht, während er daran zurück dachte, warum Frank Longbottom jetzt im Krankenflügel lag. Als dieser nämlich eine Kristallkugel aus dem Regal geholt hatte, hatte James ihn recht unverblümt gefragt, ob er vorhabe, seine Freundin Alice Marlowe zu heiraten. Da war dem Guten vor Schreck die Kugel aus der Hand gerutscht und schmerzhaft auf seinem großen Zeh gelandet, welcher nun gebrochen war.

Diana stieß ihrem Cousin tadelnd den Ellbogen in die Seite, was allerdings nicht wirklich half. James biss bereits in den Ärmel seines Umhangs um sein Kichern zu ersticken.

„Das war aber auch wirklich keine deiner geistreichsten Taten.", trug Peter mit einem Kopfschütteln der Situation bei.

Da meldete sich sogleich Sirius:

„Aber es war ziemlich wi-"

Remus bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick.

„-wirklich total unsensibel von dir, ihn so direkt darauf anzusprechen."

„Okay, meine Lieben!", schallte Professor Pandoras kräftige Stimme durch den zum Unterrichten zweckentfremdeten Dachboden – wie sie es immer nannte –, „Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben bzw. abgelegt – jedenfalls in Wahrsagen – aber trotzdem sind noch ganze ätzend lange drei Wochen Unterricht in diesem Fach Pflicht für mich und Sie."

(In den Kerkern musste Regulus plötzlich niesen.)

„Deswegen, werden wir im Schnelldurchlauf noch mal alle Methoden der Wahrsagung wiederholen, damit sie mehr Chancen haben, sie sich über die Sommerferien zu merken. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu sehr hoch ist. Naja, dementsprechend kommt dann auf eine Stunde eine Wahrsagemethode."

Sie schnaubte kurz und schicksalsergeben und ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen der Schüler schweifen, welche genauso schicksalsergeben dreinschauten.

„Also dann, sie haben genau eine Stunde Zeit, um mir eine ordentliche Deutung vorzulegen. Wer das wundersamer Weise hinbekommt, kann die verbleibende halbe Stunde für die morgige Prüfung in Verwandlung lernen. Schmeckt der Umhang, Mr. Potter?"

Die Zähne noch tiefer in den schwarzen Stoff vergrabend nickte James, während sein Umfeld nur die Augen verdrehte. Bis auf Sirius, der unter Remus strengem Blick noch immer versuchte, ein seriöses Gesicht hinzubekommen – ohne großen Erfolg.

Professor Pandora seufzte leise und ließ sich hinter ihr Pult sinken.

„In Ordnung, fangt an!"

Halbherzig murmelnd beugten sich die Schüler über die Kristallkugeln. Einige Eifrige holten sogar bereits ein Blatt Pergament hervor und beschrifteten es mit dem Datum und der Überschrift _Wahrsagen – Kristallkugeln – Wiederholung_.

Ihre Lehrerin dagegen holte ein kleines Stoffsäckchen aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen. Es war aus weichem Samt gefertigt und von rabenschwarzer Farbe. Eine beige Kordel verschnürte das kleine Bündel, doch die Professorin öffnete mit wenigen fingerfertigen Bewegungen den festen Doppelknoten und ließ eine Reihe kleiner Steine auf das ungewohnt aufgeräumte und freie Pult kullern. Die Steine waren verschiedene Halbedelsteine und trugen seltsam eckige Symbole.

Eine kurze Weile betrachtete die junge Frau die Steine, welche sie hütete wie ihren Augapfel, und überlegte, ob sie diese klischeemäßig über den Tisch rollen lassen und dann beängstigend zu grinsen beginnen sollte. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln entschied sie sich dagegen, denn dass sie auch in den nächsten Monaten keiner Beziehung hinkriegen würde, das wusste sie auch ohne Steinorakel.

Oja, für eine Professorin war Alicia Pandora noch sehr jung, aber um immer noch Single zu sein, dafür war sie mit 28 definitiv zu alt.

#+#+#+#

„Meint ihr, wir sollten die Sache mit dem Nebel noch mal machen? Ich meine, wir hätten nicht mal Unrecht damit, oder?", fragend blickte Sirius Diana an, mit der er vor einer Kristallkugel saß, in welcher sich silbergrauer Nebel träge herumwälzte. Die hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sirius, der einzige Nebel, der hier herrscht ist der um deine Wahrnehmung. Momentan ist es so klar, dass man tagsüber sogar 3 – 4 Meter in den Verbotenen Wald sehen kann.", meldete sich Remus vom Nebentisch, an dem er mit einem kichernden James zu kämpfen hatte.

Sirius schnaubte beleidigt.

„Pff, nachts wird's aber manchmal schon etwas neblig."

Diana wandte sich derweil in die andere Richtung zu Peter.

„Hey, Pete, was schreibt ihr auf?"

„Erstens, Diana, hasse ich dich jetzt schon für die vielen Male, in denen du mich noch bei dieser ätzenden Koseform meines Namens nennen wirst, obwohl oder vielleicht auch gerade weil du weißt, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann und zweitens – ich glaube, wir schreiben endlich diesen Brandfleck auf der auf der Tischdecke prangt, seit der Unterrichtseinheit ‚So lese ich aus Kerzenrauch die Zukunft'", erwiderte der Gemeinte trocken und deutete dabei auf die schwarze Verfärbung auf dem dunkelblauen Tischtuch.

„Ah-"

Diana hatte eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollen, doch in diesem Moment brach James neben Remus in schallendes Gelächter aus und die beiden im Raum anwesenden Klassen bedachten ihn skeptisch. Die zwei Hufflepuffmädchen, die am Tisch neben ihm saßen rückten sogar einige Zentimeter von ihm weg.

„Was. Zur. Hölle-"

„Himmel, bei Merlin, was hat der denn intus?"

„Ich liebe es abgöttisch, wenn du mich ausreden lässt."

„Ich weiß."

Gönnerhaft grinste Sirius Diana an, während diese ihm einen Blick schenkte, der normalerweise nur dem Rhabarberauflauf ihrer Mutter zuteil wurde, wenn dieser sich langsam von ihrem Teller abmachte.

(Ja, ich weiß, der Teil ist im Prinzip kopiert vom dritten Band, aber ich fand's einfach so gut X3)

James hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen vor lauter Lachen, da meldete sich Peter und bemerkte trocken:

„Professor, bei dem Lärm kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

_Was soll ich denn machen? Ihn bewusstlos schlagen?_

Die junge Lehrerin seufzte genervt, als plötzlich Diana den Kopf auf ihre rechte Hand gestützt an Peter gewandte fragte:

„Soll ich ihn bewusstlos schlagen?"

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Das sanfte Licht der Mittagssonne suchte sch seinen Weg durch die dunstverhangenen Kerker. Die Tür des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke schwang auf und die Lichtgestalt unter den Schattenwesen legte einen unglaublich dramatischen Auftritt hin.

„Bei Merlins Unterhose und pinken Hauspuschen, diesen Mann hat Gott auf die Erde geschickt, um mir auch noch den letzten Nerv zu rauben."

Erschöpft ließ sich Regulus auf die Steinbank sinken, auf welcher sich bereits ein dösender Raphael Hodgens fläzte.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, bis Regulus seinem Freund ein ausdruckloses Augenbrauenheben schenkte und Raphael schließlich in die Rippen piekte. Der Braunhaarige schreckte leicht orientierungslos in die Senkrechte.

„Was ist los? Wo muss ich hin?"

Regulus verdrehte die Augen.

„Auf Hodgens, wir werden uns jetzt etwas Sauerstoff zu Gemüte führen und dann zu Mittag essen."

Raphael griff nach seiner Schultasche und folgte Regulus, welcher mit großen Schritten den Weg zu den Ländereien entgegenstrebte mit leicht verwirrtem Blick.

„Du und Sauerstoff? Ich dachte während der Pollenzeit verbarrikadierst du dich am Liebsten in den Kerkern. Welche Drogen hast du genommen?"

„Ich habe gar keine Drogen genommen, ich-"

„Das sagen sie alle."

„Klappe, Hodgens, ich inhaliere lieber Margaritenpollen, als das ich noch länger mit diesem Mann in einem Raum sein muss."

„Mit wem? Slughorn?"

„Nein, Hodgens, mit seinem imaginären Zwilling, der gestern aus der Jugendvollzugsanstalt ausgebrochen ist und jetzt in Hogwarts Amok läuft."

Raphael seufzte, als sie gemeinsam aus den kühlen Gängen des Schlosses hinaus auf die sonnengewärmten Wiesen der Ländereien traten.

„Du hast definitiv irgendwas intus, Regulus, so einfallsreich war deine Ironie noch nie."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Er hatte ein Blatt Pergament. Er hatte eine Feder. Er hatte Tinte. Er hatte die Lizenz zum Quälen.

War das Leben als Quidditchkapitän nicht wunderbar?

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sirius gelangweilt.

Er kippelte und hatte seine Füße auf den Tisch vor sich gebettet.

„Ich entwerfe den neuen Trainingsplan für Gryffindor."

Sirius' Blick wurde misstrauisch und langsam – bedacht darauf, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen – nahm er die Füße vom Tisch und hörte auch auf zu kippeln. Er wandte sich vollends um 90° zu James um und fragte zögernd:

„Und was genau . . . hat dieses diabolische Grinsen dabei auf deinem Gesicht verloren, Prongs?"

Besagtes diabolische Grinsen wurde immer breiter und statt zu antworten begann James diabolisch zu lachen.

Sirius Black kam aus einem Elternhaus, das stets eine Brutstätte seiner Ängste und Traumata gewesen war, doch wenn sein bester Freund so drauf war, wie er im Moment drauf war und dabei war einen Trainingsplan zu konzipieren, dann musste er zugeben, dass ihm seine keifende Mutter in diesen Momenten richtig sympathisch vorkam.

„Okay, James, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig, okay? Alles wird gut."

Beschwichtigend hob Sirius die Hände, wie um zu zeigen, dass er nicht bewaffnet war. (Was ihm irgendwie blödsinnig erschien, denn seit er Ava Kingston kannte, wusste er sehr gut, dass das Hochhalten der Hände keineswegs ausschließlich eine friedliche Geste war.)

„So, jetzt wirst du ganz langsam, die Feder wieder hinlegen – komm, leg die Feder hin, komm schon . . . na komm, schööööööööön hinlegen."

In James zuvor noch sadistisch glitzernde Augen trat mit einem mal der Ausdruck des Aha-Moments, den zu sehen Sirius einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte. Jetzt wurde es kritisch, ihm trat der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Seine graublauen Augen huschten hektisch zur Tür. Wenn James die erreichte minimierten sich seine Chancen, das Training lebend zu überstehen um ein Vielfaches.

„Du willst mir meine Feder wegnehmen, um zu verhindern, dass ich den Trainingsplan nicht aufschreiben kann, denn du weißt, dass ich ihn dann spätestens morgen früh wieder vergessen habe."

_Fuck! Er hat dich durchschaut!_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

„Neiiin, das ist doch Blödsinn, ich möchte nur, dass du jetzt bitte die Feder hinlegst – komm schon - und dann drehst du das Tintenfass zu und packst das Pergament weg . . . . ich möchte dir doch gar nichts wegnehmen."

James' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du hast Angst vor dem Training.", schloss er messerscharf und Sirius verdrehte leicht die Augen.

Tut mir Leid, aber mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ist angeboren und aufgrund meiner Zeit in meinem harmonischen Elternhaus nun mal extrem ausgeprägt., dachte er sarkasmustriefend.

„Quatsch-"

„Du LÜGST! Ich sehe doch, wie der Angstschweiß über deine Stirn rinnt.", flüsterte James zischend. Er klang wie ein leicht minderbemittelter Kuckucksuhrensammler, dessen Kuckucksuhrensammlung man verpfänden wollte.

Sirius leckte sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen und schielte abermals zur Tür.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.

Und dann passierte plötzlich alles ganz schnell –

James griff sich Tinte und Pergament, verteilte dabei akkurat ein paar blaue, asymmetrische Flecken auf dem Tisch, dem Boden, seinem Hemd und sprintete mit einem leidenschaftlichen „IHR KRIEGT MICH NIE!" aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sirius blinzelte einige Sekunden lang apathisch, bis er die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Lage begriff und ebenfalls ruckartig aufsprang und ganz ohne leidenschaftlichen Schrei seinem besten Freund hinterher stürmte.

Die Staubwolken legten sich langsam wieder und nur ein leichtes Klappen der Tür verriet, dass hier soeben die Hogwartsversion von ‚Catch me if you can' ihren Auftakt gefunden hatte. Verwirrt blinzelnd verarbeitete Professor Binns, der Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei die soeben stattgefundene Situation, wovon er nur den tragischen Höhepunkt mitbekommen hatte.

Die Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw ebenso.

**DAS WAR'S! (für heute *chrm* XD)**

**Okay, der letzte Part mag etwas übertrieben rüberkommen, aber die Texte sind zum Teil über ein Jahr alt, da darf ich mir eine gewissen Unreife erlauben . . . oder so! XD**

**Ehal, sagt mir einfach ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht und wenn nicht, dann bitte auch warum, denn nur so kann ich besser werden. *verbeug***

**Danke fürs Lesen und seid gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel ^^**

**LG FreakyPumpkin**


	4. Last Christmas I gave you my Heart

**Hey leute ^^**

**sry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich bin seit ner woche krank und ernähre mich nur noch von tee und zwieback. deswegen fällt auch mein vorwort diesmal etwas kürzer aus. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story noch immer und wer fragen, anmerkungen oder sonstiges in petto für mich hat, einfach mailen.**

Jack'n'Jules:** Thanks für dein review *verbeug* Sag bescheid, wenn die OCs zu unübersichtlich werden.**

**Na dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.  
**

Kapitel 3: Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

„Du hast es wieder mal versaut, Black."

Sirius ließ ein unwilliges Knurren aus seiner Kehle dringen, was aber auf Ava Kingston nicht im Geringsten Eindruck machte.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf und gib einfach zu, dass du MAL WIEDER zu langsam warst."

Sirius schnaubte genervt.

„Würde es dir eigentlich irgendwas abbrechen, wenn du einmal deine Futterluke halten würdest?"

Die Sechstklässlerin schob ihren Kaugummi von einer Backe in die andere und neigte dann den Kopf kurz überlegend etwas nach rechts.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht?"

Es hatte keinen Sinn, diese Diskussion weiterzuführen und sehr, sehr unwillig gestand sich Sirius dann schließlich ein, dass es eventuell doch ein kleines bisschen seine Schuld gewesen sein könnte, dass das Team von Gryffindor nun seiner Trainingsapokalypse entgegen _fieberte_.

Besagte Apokalypse wurde – wie eigentlich immer - von einem übereifrigen Teamkapitän mit Brille, braunen Augen und Haaren, die aussahen, als wäre er gerade vom Blitz getroffen worden (die Haare, nicht die Augen), verkörpert. Auch als James Potter bekannt.

Dieser baute sich gerade gewichtig vor seiner davon ziemlich unbeeindruckten Mannschaft auf und verkündete mit einer Stimme, die so kräftig war wie es die Biochemie eines pubertären 16-Jährigen zuließ:

„Leute, das letzte Spiel der Saison steht an und ihr wisst, was das heißt-"

Eine bedeutende Pause folgte.

„-Genau! Wir müssen noch mal alles geben, denn in zwei Wochen steigen wir mit Ravenclaw in den Ring um den Pokal!"

Zweite bedeutende Pause, obwohl es für die Mannschaft wohl eher so etwas wie geistige Leere war, denn am Ende eines jeden Schuljahres hieß es immer das Gleiche. Noch mal richtig reinhauen! Noch mal alles geben, sich von seinem Kapitän an den Rand des körperlichen Leistungsvermögen treiben und dann erschöpft in die Sitze des Schulzuges fallen lassen.

Nur eins war dieses Jahr komisch.

Sie spielten im finalen Match gegen Ravenclaw und nicht Slytherin!

Nun ja, das ließ sich aber im Grunde recht einfach erklären: Der Sucher der Schlangen hatte einen Klatscher abbekommen (alle hatten ganz furchtbar getrauert) und erfreute nun seit einer Woche die Krankschwester mit seiner bewusstlosen Anwesenheit.

Soweit dazu . . .

James beendete gerade seine Motivationsrede, welche sein gesamtes Team bereits auswendig konnte - selbst Oceane de Malherbe, obwohl die zierliche Viertklässlerin erst seit letztem Jahr dabei war – und die wohl auch nur für ihn allein pures Koffein und Aufputschmittel war.

„In Ordnung, Leute!"

Das ‚Auf geht's, Männer!' hatte er sich nach einer ernsten Diskussion mit Ava irgendwann abgewöhnt.

„Ab in die Umkleidekabinen, Umziehen und in einer Viertelstunde will ich euch startbereit auf dem Feld sehen – mit Besen, versteht sich", schmetterte James und die Mannschaft verabschiedete sich mit einem allgemeinen Gemurmel in die getrennten Umkleiden.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Genau sechzehn Minuten und 45 Sekunden später stand die gesamte Mannschaft vollständig umgezogen auf dem vom letzten Spätfrühlingsschauer noch leicht matschigen Feld und begann bereits vom bloßen Rumstehen zu schwitzen.

„Was eine scheiß schwüle Luft."

„Japp." Sirius nickte bestätigend.

„Höre ich da etwa Beschwerden?"

„Nein, Chef, wie kommst du nur wieder auf so etwas unglaublich absurdes?"

Skeptisch musterte James seinen Hüter Justin Caldwell, einen schlaksigen braunhaarigen Sechstklässler, der ihm versonnen zulächelte.

„Okay", fuhr James dann schließlich leicht zögernd fort und richtete sich wieder an sein Team, behielt Justin jedoch im Augenwinkel im Blick. „Also, meine Damen und Herren!".

Der Braunhaarige hatte sich seit seiner Ernennung zum Teamkapitän mehrere Arten ausgedacht, seine Mannschaft anzusprechen, was durch die wachsende Frauenquote immer schwieriger geworden war.

„Wir werden das Training heute mit einer lockeren Spielsimulation beginnen – so zum Aufwärmen – dann werden wir zu Reflexübungen in zwei Zweier- und einer Dreiergruppe übergehen, daran schließen die positionsspezifischen Übungen an, zur Abrundung des Ganzen noch etwas Langstreckenfliegen für die Kondition und zum Schluss . . . ."

Bedeutende Pause.

„Backst du uns Waffeln?"

Irritiert blickte James zu Ava – der Ältesten der drei Jäger – und blinzelte ein paar mal.

„Bitte was?"

Doch die Sechstklässlerin winkte nur amüsiert ab und meinte belustigt:

„Keine Panik, Chef, mach weiter. Lass dich nicht stören."

James, der völlig aus seinem Konzept gebracht worden war, starrte seine Jägerin noch einige Momente länger an, bis er sich dann kopfschüttelnd wieder der gesamten Truppe zuwandte, die vollzählig grinsend vor ihm stand. Er murmelte noch etwas von 'Restalkohol' und fuhr schließlich fort; jedenfalls so gut es ging.

„Ähm . . . also, wo war ich? Ach ja, äh, zum Schluss gibt's noch eine Teambesprechung und langes Duschen ist keine Entschuldigung."

Er betonte den letzten Teil besonders und sein eindringlicher Blick lag dabei auf einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Treiber, der sich betont lässig auf seinen Besen stützte und den rechten Spielfeldrand tierisch interessant zu finden schien.

„Na, dann, auf in die Luft!"

Als alle von hektischen Sauerstoffmolekülen umschlossen waren, verteilte James neongelbe und -pinke Trikots zum Umhängen, auf denen hinten die Nummern der jeweiligen Spieler gedruckt waren und teilte somit die Teams für das Aufwärmspiel ein.

Es wurde immer auf die drei Tore einer Seite gespielt. Die einen waren die Angreifer, die anderen die Verteidiger, nach dem ersten Tor gab es eine Fehleranalyse und wenn es länger als ein gesetztes Zeitlimit dauerte, bis das Tor fiel, wurde gewechselt.

Manöver wurden immer und immer wieder geübt, bis sie den Spielern zu den Ohren herauskamen.

Nach einer Stunde setzte James die erste Pause an. 10 Minuten.

Diana, Remus und Peter sahen meist beim Training zu und kümmerten sich um ausreichend Trinkwasser und so saßen sie meistens auf den Tribünen und schauten zu oder machten währenddessen Hausaufgaben oder ähnliches.

„Ich finde es echt übel, dass wir trotzdem noch Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen aufbekommen haben, obwohl doch Prüfungen und alles in dem Fach schon vorbei sind!"

Missmutig starrte Diana auf das Blatt Pergament vor sich, auf dem verschiedene Nebelgestalten untereinander abgebildet waren und leicht hin und her waberten. Daneben waren Erklärungen dazu aufgeschrieben.

„Jetzt mach das Ganze nicht schlimmer als es ist und außerdem bist du doch eh schon fast fertig", erwiderte Remus ruhig, wobei er einen Blick auf Dianas Hausaufgaben warf.

Doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beschwichtigen. Es schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Moons, es geht dabei ums Prinzip!", meinte sie stur.

Plötzlich hörte man von Peter ein geschnaubtes Lachen, welcher daraufhin beide Augenbrauen einer Art hob, die soviel sagte wie „Das überrascht dich doch jetzt nicht wirklich?", als Diana ihn irritiert ansah.

„Du klingst schon wie diese eine Großcousine von dir, Marylin, oder so."

„Katelyn."

„Wie auch immer."

Diana und James hatten eine gewisse Katelyn Potter in ihrer Familie. Sie war heißblütige Verfechterin der Menschenrechte, der Tierrechte und einer Muggelstiftung namens ‚Green Peace', sie aß kein Fleisch, trank keine Milch, war tödlich beleidigt, wenn man es doch tatsächlich wagte, ihr Eier zu servieren und demonstrierte auf jeder Familienfeier gegen das Buffet. Peter, Sirius und Remus hatten sie auf der Geburtstagsfeier von James' Mutter in den vergangenen Herbstferien kennen gelernt.

Diana seufzte und gab es auf noch weiter eine Diskussion anzustrengen, da bereits beide Jungs anfingen belustigt zu grinsen.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

(Derweil einige Luftschichten weiter oben)

„Wie läuft's denn so?"

Sirius brachte zu Domenicos mit zweideutigem Unterton gestellter Frage nur ein fragendes Augenbrauenheben zustande.

„Was meinst du?"

Er warf den Quaffel so, dass Domenico einen Rückwärtssalto mit seinem Besen hinlegen musste, um ihn noch zu bekommen. Der Südländer fing den Quaffel jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und meinte mit einem Kopfrucken in Richtung Tribünen unter ihnen:

„Na, das mit dir und Lupin."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Och, eigentlich ganz o – Moment mal!"

Er fing den geworfenen Quaffel und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen darauf, während er Domenico streng musterte.

„Du weißt es?"

„Ja, klar, ich dachte, dass sei ein offenes Geheimnis."

Sirius seufzte schwer, was sofort eine enorme Unsicherheit über das Gesicht seines Teamkameraden huschen ließ.

„I-ist das etwa nicht so? Wenn das so ist, dann-"

„Nein, nein, schon okay, ich seufze nicht deswegen."

Deutlich war das Fragezeichen zu erkennen, welches gerade durch Domenicos Kopf waberte.

„Weshalb dann?"

„James."

„Oh mein Gott! Sag bloß, du fährst zweigleisig!"

Sirius sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn gerade nach einem Tortenrezept seiner Mutter gefragt.

„Neiiiiiiin, wie kommst du denn auf den Mist?"

„Das, mein Lieber, möchtest du garantiert nicht wissen.", erwiderte Domenico breit grinsend und fing den Quaffel, den Sirius mit leicht skeptischem Blick geworfen hatte.

„Wahr-"

„Was ist denn das hier für ein lahmes Training, Jungs! Ich will Einsatz sehen, in zwei-"

„-Wochen geht es gegen Ravenclaw und bis dahin gibt es noch Unmengen zu tun, von der Form der Spieler ganz zu schweigen und unsere Technik ist auch nicht hervorragend", führten Sirius und Domenico James' Schimpftirade synchron gelangweilt aus, während besagter Kapitän sie irritiert musterte.

„Ähm . . . . ja, auch wenn ich euch das mit der Technik gar nicht vorwerfen."

James war bei seinen endlos langen Reden über Moral, Einsatz, Anstrengung und Teamwork immer recht leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen, wenn die betroffenen Personen ein geringfügiges Bisschen an Ernst vermissen ließen.

„Hey, Potter, wusstest du, dass Black und Lupin was miteinander haben?", warf Domenico plötzlich unerwartet ein, woraufhin sich James Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich verdunkelte.

„Ja, seit gestern _Abend._"

Sirius seufzte erneut, während ihn der Todesblick seines Kapitäns durchbohrte. Daraufhin flog James wortlos von dannen und schimpfte mit Ciara Lindskold über ihre Wurftechnik. Diese jedoch blies sich nur unbeeindruckt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und blieb bei ihrer alten Technik.

„Er benimmt sich aber _sehr_ betrogen, mein Lieber."

Domenico grinste wissend und bekam dafür den Quaffel in die Magengrube.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

„Jahames, jetzt komm schon."

Entnervt klopfte Sirius gegen die Badezimmertür; so langsam begann er eine Abneigung gegen weißen Lack zu entwickeln.

„Mach AUF! Verdammt! Du Kleinkind, Domenico hat davon angefangen, ich hab's ihm nicht unter die Nase gerieben!"

Er trat gegen die massive weißlackierte Holztür und es splitterte sogar ein bisschen Farbe ab, da wurde besagte verhasste Tür geöffnet und um ein Haar wäre Sirius ins Bad gefallen, da er sich gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte.

James erschien im Türrahmen und meinte nur leicht giftig.

„Darum geht es ja gar nicht. Ich putze mir nur eben meine Zähne gründlich."

„Oh, dann pass auf, dass du sie dir nicht wegputzt."

Sirius' Antwort war nicht weniger giftig, doch James ließ das kalt. Er starrte nur finster ins Gesicht seines Freundes, welcher ebenso stur zurück starrte.

So verharrten sie . . . verharrten, verharrten und verharrten.

Nicht mal die knarrende Schlafsaaltür ließ sie ihre Kinderei beenden.

‚Was ist denn hier los?', fragte Remus wortlos an Peter gewandt, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte warnend einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Remus nickte verstehend.

Dann schlich er zu Peter und ließ sich neben ihm auf dessen Bett nieder.

„Seit wann?", flüsterte er so leise es ging.

„10 Minuten", war die ebenso leise Antwort.

„Bequemst du dich jetzt aus dem Bad raus, damit auch noch andere Personen ihre Zähne putzen können?"

„Aber natürlich."

Finsteren Blickes stolzierte James aus dem Bad zu seinem Bett, während Sirius den nun frei gewordenen gekachelten Raum betrat. Die weißlackierte Holztür wurde zugeknallt und dann herrschte wieder bleierne Stille.

James stand unbeweglich vor seinem Nachttisch und schaute tranceartig auf das polierte dunkelbraune Holz. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte mit einem gemurmelten „Brille vergessen" zurück ins Bad.

Dort erwartete ihn bereits rücklings an ein Waschbecken gelehnt Sirius.

„Wir müssen reden.", stellte James geschäftsmäßig fest und schloss die Tür.

Sirius nickte seufzend.

Ja, das mussten sie auf alle Fälle, ansonsten würde diese Freundschaft in absolute Zickerei ausarten und Sirius graute es auch nur vor der Vorstellung.

James atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft dann schnaubend entweichend.

„Also? Was ist das da mit euch beiden?"

Er lehnte sich gegen die gekachelte Badwand neben der Tür und ließ sich schließlich daran auf den ebenso gekachelten Boden gleiten.

„Okay, also, es hat alles in den Weihnachtsferien angefangen-"

„Die letzten?"

„Nein, die vor einem Jahrzehnt, James."

„Is ja gut, mach weiter."

Sirius seufzte, während James eine leicht beleidigte Schnute zog.

„Naja, jedenfalls sind du und Diana zur Weihnachtsfeier irgendwelcher Verwandten nach Hause gefahren-"

„Großonkel Earls und Großtante Mariettas Weihnachtsfeier", fiel James seinem Freund mit düsterem Blick ins Wort.

Earl und Marietta Potter waren das Paar schlechthin der Familie Potter und James wie auch Diana hassten die Besuche bei den beiden. Sie waren steinalt und schwebten noch immer auf Wolke sieben. Alle sieben Jahre veranstalteten sie eine potter'sche Familienfeier und letztes Jahr hatten sie sich für Weihnachten als Anlass entschieden. Jeder Verwandte, der nicht einwandfrei vorweisen konnte, dass er abgelebt war wurde eingeladen und mit sanftem Psychoterror zweier steinalter Leute zum Kommen gezwungen.

James hatte Sirius erzählt, dass Diana und er bei der letzten Osterfeier versucht hatten ihre Todesurkunden zu fälschen, aber erwischt worden waren.

Der Punkt jedoch, warum die beiden diesen im Endeffekt unnützen Aufwand betrieben hatten war, dass auf diesen Feiern ständig versucht wurde sie irgendwie mit wem auch immer zu verkuppeln und die Tatsache, dass man wusste, dass NUR Verwandtschaft eingeladen wurde, machte das Ganze auch nicht so wirklich besser.

„Da ihr nicht da ward und Peter ja an Weihnachten eh immer heimfährt, sind Remus und ich allein hier gewesen."

„Echt? Völlig allein?"

„Ja, James, die Lehrer haben das Schloss geräumt, damit wir ungestört sein konnten."

Als James erst geschockt, dann nachdenklich und schließlich beleidigt dreinblickte, verdrehte Sirius die Augen, fuhr dann jedoch fort.

„Wie auch immer, jedenfalls war das Schloss so gut wie ausgestorben und Remus und ich saßen gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem wir unsere Geschenke ausgepackt hatten. Irgendwann habe ich dann angefangen, ihm von den Weihnachtsfesten bei mir zu Hause zu erzählen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, weißt du?"

James nickte.

„Naja, und dann hat er schließlich auch angefangen, so diverse Dinge zu erzählen."

„Echt?", brach es überrascht aus James heraus, denn Remus hatte sich bisher dadurch ausgezeichnet sehr, sehr verschwiegen mit privaten Geschichten zu sein.

Diesmal war es Sirius, der bestätigend nickte.

„Ja, von zu Hause, Familienausflüge und so."

„Wie hast du das aus ihm heraus bekommen?", bemerkte der Braunhaarige schließlich jedoch zweifelnd; sein Gegenüber zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihm mit der detaillierten Ausführung der Kochsünden meiner Mutter etwas zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen."

James grinste breit, denn es war nur zu gut unter den Marauders bekannt, dass Sirius sich nicht selten in den Schimpftiraden über seine Familie verlor und dann extrem ausschweifend wurde, wenn man ihm nicht den Mund verbot.

„Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Wie _nichts_?"

„Nichts _nichts_, was soll schon passiert sein?"

„Ähm, najaaaa . . ."

Plötzlich dämmerte es Sirius, worauf James anspielte und er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Also wirklich, Prongs, aber mir immer vorwerfen, ich hätte nur versaute Gedanken."

„Pff. . . aber was um Himmels Willen ist denn dann zwischen euch passiert, dass es jetzt das ist, was es eben jetzt ist, Padfoot?"

„Hmmmm . . .", nachdenklich blickte Sirius in Richtung der zwei Duschkabinen und rieb sich in fachmännischer Manier das Kinn. Er tat das in letzter Zeit öfter, seit er irgendwo mal gehört hatte, es würde unglaublich intelligent wirken.

„Hmmmm?", machte James schließlich fordernd, nachdem sein Gesprächspartner eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren vor sich hin gehmmmmmmt hatte.

Sirius seufzte.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst, dass es ist und genau diese Tatsache macht es so schwierig, dir zu erklären, was e tatsächlich ist. "

Der Schwarzhaarige rang überdeutlich nach Worten und sah dabei ungemein verzweifelt aus, während ihn sein bester Freund kritisch musterte und schließlich trocken bemerkte:

„Du weißt es selbst nicht?"

„Ja."

James verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Oh, man, das scheint ja echt was Ernstes zu sein."

„Na ja, ich würde eher sagen, dass es eine sich entwickelnde Faszination ist."

„Aha."

„Du glaubst mir nicht.

„Nein, denn bevor du Remus kanntest hättest du das noch nicht mal buchstabieren können."

„Aber genau das ist es eben, verstehst du? Es ist diese kalte, distanzierte Seite an ihm, wenn er über emotionale Dinge spricht, die er unter normalen Umständen niemals erzählen würde."

James' Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht in die Höhe, als Sirius plötzlich unglaublich enthusiastisch zu erzählen begann, wie gerne er sich von Remus etwas vorlesen ließ, oder es einfach mochte, die Ruhe des anderen auf sich einwirken zu lassen.

„Okay-"

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen gegen die Badezimmertür ließ James augenblicklich verstummen.

„Ja?", fragte derweil Sirius.

„Ähm, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber so langsam wird es spät und Peter und möchten unsere Zähne auch noch putzen", drang Remus' ruhige Stimme mit einem leicht mahnenden Unterton durch das weißlackierte Holz.

James und Sirius grinsten sich an und schließlich erhob sich der Braunhaarige vom gekachelten Boden und öffnete die Tür.

„Ist gut, Moons, ihr könnt rein, wir sind fertig."

Zweifelnd blickte dieser jedoch von einem zum anderen, doch als auch Sirius bestätigend nickte, zuckte er nur einmal kurz mit den Schultern und meinte zu Peter in den Schlafsaal hinein:

„'kay, Peter, das Bad ist jetzt frei."

„Glaubst du, Diana ist schon raus?"

Sirius streifte sich gerade sein Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf, als James gedankenverloren diese Frage stellte. Sein Blick war auf den sichelförmigen Halbmond gerichtet, welcher draußen am leicht bewölkten Himmel hing.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze seines Bettes fallen.

„Hm, keine Ahnung, ich hab noch kein Heulen oder so gehört."

Ein leises Klicken erschallte hinter ihnen, als Peter als Letzter die Badezimmertür schloss. Remus blickte derweil von seinem Buch auf, das er seit Neuestem vor dem Einschlafen las.

„Bestimmt, denn alles andere wäre unverantwortlich."

James nickte leicht abwesend und ließ sich dann in seine Kissen sinken.


	5. Not like the other Girls

**Hallo Leute :)**

**ja, ich war lange weg und weiß inzwischen ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht mehr genau, warum ich mit dem Upload aufgehört habe, aber wahrscheinlich lässt sich die Schuld auf Prüfungen oder ähnliches, gefolgt von einem furchtbar schlechten Gedächtnis schieben *hust* **

**Aber egal, ich habe mich mal wieder auf meine FFs besinnt, da ich momentan einen ziemlichen Hänger bei zwei Roman-Manuskripten habe und vielleicht tut da ein bisschen 'Ablenkung' ganz gut. :)**

**Na dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich würde mich unglaublich über Reviews freuen und ich bin auch jederzeit offen für konstruktive Kritik. **

**Kapitel 4: Not Like the Other Girls**

Der Abend war gekommen und schließlich zur Nacht geworden. Die Dunkelheit kroch über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und schien sich lauernd um das Schloss niederzulegen und nur darauf zu warten, dass auch die letzten Lichter gelöscht wurden. Damit die Schwärze der Nacht auch das mächtige Schloss verschlingen konnte. Kalter Nebel hing zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Die Geschöpfe der Nacht erwachten zum Leben.

Ein Rudel großer Wölfe mit pechschwarzem Fell trieb sich am Waldrand herum. Sie mieden deutlich die Hütte des Wildhüters, obwohl das Licht dort schon längst gelöscht worden war. Es war ein großes Rudel, doch das war für diese Rasse normal. Der Größte von ihnen war der Leitwolf, etliche Narben zeugten von zahlreichen Kämpfen. An seiner Seite schritt sein Sohn, welcher zwar nicht so mächtig war, aber doch mit seinen glutroten Augen eine ungeheure Ausstrahlung besaß. Plötzlich spitzte der Sohn die Ohren; sein Name war Rakas, sein Vater hieß Rakastan.

Der Vater schickte ihm einen fragenden Blick und Rakas bestätigte.

Sie kam.

Diana brauchte kein Licht. Ihre Augen gewährleisteten ihr auch bei wenig Helligkeit eine gute Sicht. Flink und fast lautlos huschte sie durch die vielen Gänge des Schlosses und nur ihr leicht beschleunigter Atem begleitete das leise Patschen ihrer nackten Füße auf dem kalten Steinboden. Die Schwärze der Nacht zog an ihr und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte; den Schulumhang fest um ihren Körper geschlungen.

_Verdammt_, fluchte sie gedanklich. Sie war zu spät losgegangen, hatte die kommende Nacht ignoriert und nun wurde ihr menschliches Bewusstsein bereits unscharf. _Schneller, schneller, schneller_, trieb sie sich unerbittlich an, obwohl ihr der Atem bereits in der Kehle brannte.

Da plötzlich: Schritte!

Sie waren beherrscht gesetzt und voller Selbstbewusstsein. Diana stoppte abrupt und huschte mit hämmerndem Herzen hinter einen der schweren Vorhänge; der Stoff war von weinroter Farbe und kratzte leicht auf ihrer übersensibilisierten Haut. Sie drückte sich gegen die kalten Steine der Wand hinter sich. Seitlich konnte sie aus dem Fenster sehen, zu welchem der Vorhang gehörte. Der Mond stand sichelförmig am sternenübersäten Nachthimmel. Einige Sekunden lang schloss Diana die Augen und gönnte sich und ihren Sinnen eine Auszeit. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und vergeblichst versuchte sie ihren Herzschlag zu regulieren. Die Schritte waren nun ganz nah und stoppten.

Professor McGonagall stand unweit eines weinroten Vorhangs, dessen Stoff man die Schwere bereits auf einige Meter Entfernung ansehen konnte. Langsam ging sie zu dem Fenster, das von diesem Stoff verdeckt wurde; gerade hatte Minerva die letzte Fackel gelöscht und unternahm nun einen abschließenden Kontrollgang. Ihre schmalen, langen Finger griffen den Vorhang und zogen ihn beiseite. Weißes Mondlicht empfing sie, doch dann stieß ihre Hand auf einen unerwarteten Widerstand.

Diana spürte den Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin auf sich wie die Spitze eines Pfeils, der sich langsam in ihren Geist zu bohren versuchte. Sie hielt ihren eigenen Blick starr auf den weinroten Stoff vor ich gerichtet. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich und gruben sich tiefer in ihren Umhang. Wie sie es hasste. Tag und Nacht bemitleidete man sie fürchterlich für ihre Lage und begriff einfach nicht, dass sie dieses Mitleid nicht wollte. Sie war ein Mensch wie alle anderen auch und keine Schwerbehinderte.

Ein Knurren kroch aus ihrer Kehle und ihre Augen schimmerten leicht rot, dann rannte sie los. So wie jede Nacht, wenn ein Lehrer ihr die Last seines Mitleid auf die Schultern zu legen versuchte.

McGonagall schloss die Vorhänge wieder und sperrte das kalte Mondlicht aus. Sie seufzte leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Ganz leise noch hörte sie für einige Momente das Patschen der nackten Füße auf dem Steinboden, dann war es wieder still und auch das allerletzte Licht in Minervas Zimmer erlosch.

Kalte Nachtluft umfing Diana, als sie aus den steinernen Wänden der Schule trat. Noch ein kleines Stück rannte sie von dem riesigen Gebilde aus Stein und Mörtel fort, dann endlich ließ sie sich erschöpft auf die Knie sinken. Das Gras fühlte sich weich an auf ihrer Haut.

Rakas und sein Vater traten vor sie, demütig senkte sie den Kopf und entblößte ihre Kehle. Rakastan erwiderte die Geste mit einem Nicken und kehrte daraufhin zum Rudel zurück. Rakas blieb.

Dankbar blickte Diana dem jungen Wolf tief in die Augen und ließ sich von dem tiefen Rot einfangen. Rakas rieb seine Schnauze an ihrer Wange und sie ließ sich gehen. Jeder Muskel löste sich aus der Anspannung, welche bis vor kurzem noch den Körper des Mädchens beherrscht hatte. Der Schulumhang glitt ihr von den Schultern und entblößte ihren nackten Körper. Mehrere blasse Narben zogen sich über die gebräunte Haut, welche im Mondlicht jedoch kränklich blass wirkte.

Diana schloss die Augen, als sich eine Wolke vor die Sichel des Mondes schob und die Welt für einige Sekunden in absolute Dunkelheit tauchte. Ihre Sinne zogen Kreise, wurden immer schärfer und fordernder rief der Wald nach ihr. Sein Ruf hallte in ihren Ohren. Sie roch die zarte Feuchtigkeit, die mit der Nacht kam, kalt und klar wurde die Luft um sie herum und berauschte Diana mit einem unbändigen Gefühl der Freiheit.

Ein scheuer Laut begann sich aus ihrer Kehle herauf zu drängen und dann, als die Wolke weitergetragen wurde, ergoss es sich zu einem vollen, schaurig schönen Heulen.

Vor Rakas stand eine junge Wölfin mit tiefschwarzem Fell und dunkelblauen Augen, denen man ein gewisses rotes Glühen nicht abschreiben konnte.

„Wie ist die Nacht gewesen?"

„Zu kalt", murrte Diana müde, während sie lustlos an einer Scheibe Toast kaute.

Sie lag halb auf dem Holztisch und schielte missmutig zu James hoch, welcher sich gerade genüsslich eine große Portion Rührei in den Mund schob.

„Sag mal, wie kannst du morgens eigentlich soviel in dich reinstopfen?"

Ungläubig guckend richtete sich Diana wieder auf und schluckte einen weiteren Bissen trocknen Toast hinunter.

„Nur weil du morgens immer einen auf magersüchtig machst heißt das nicht, dass das normal ist, meine liebe Raven", erwiderte James kauend und wedelte belehrend mit seiner Gabel vor Dianas Gesicht herum. Deren Blick wurde daraufhin jedoch nur noch finsterer.

„Guten Morgen, Diana."

Fragend drehte die Angesprochene sich um und erblickte eine blonde Person, die sie seit drei Monaten am liebsten auf den Mond schießen würde.

„Was soll an einem Morgen gut sein, wenn er damit beginnt, dass ich in deine Visage gucken muss? Was willst du, Taylor?"

Taylor Scott hatte langes, glattes, weißblondes Haar und große, braune Augen, trug zu kurze Röcke und zu enge Blusen und war der treudoofe Schoßhund von Dianas Ex-Freund Anthony Seegate. Sie schnaubte ob Dianas offensichtlicher Beleidigung und gab ihr gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.

„Ich habe dir eine Mitteilung zu machen und nur, damit du es weißt, Phoenix, in deine Narbenvisage gucken zu müssen ist auch nicht das, was ich mir unter einem guten Morgen vorstelle!"

Diana seufzte gelangweilt und zeigte sich somit von Taylors Parade nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.

„Was hast du mir denn mitzuteilen? Sag bloß, du hast endlich gelernt deinen Namen zu buchstabieren, wenn ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch . . . darf ich dann jetzt weiter frühstücken?"

„Anthony will dich sprechen."

Diana hatte sich gerade wieder zum Tisch umgedreht und wollte ein weiteres Mal in ihr trockenes Toastbrot beißen, da ließ sie dieses plötzlich auf den Teller fallen.

„Na toll, jetzt hab ich gar keinen Hunger mehr."

Da sie daraufhin nicht mehr den Eindruck machte, als wolle sie das Gespräch weiterführen, klinkte sich Remus spontan ein.

„Um was geht es denn Taylor? Worüber möchte Anthony mit Diana sprechen?"

Aufmunternd lächelnd sah er sie an, was Taylor wieder etwas milder zu stimmen schien, jedoch machte Sirius diese Atmosphäre, die ihm so gar nicht passte, sofort wieder zu Nichte.

„Ja, Scotty, was gibt's Neues im Land der Arschkriecher?", meinte er gutgelaunt, während er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt auf seinem Stuhl kippelte.

"Das hat er mir nicht gesagt", erwiderte Taylor patzig und wollte gerade fortfahren, als Diana ihr ins Wort fiel und beschwörend zu Sirius sagte:

"Uh, das klingt nach einer baldigen Trennung. Hat bei mir auch so angefangen, dass er mir nicht mehr sagen wollte, worüber er mit anderen Mädchen spricht."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte mit ernsthaft besorgtem Blick, woraufhin Taylor zornig Dianas Hinterkopf anstarrte und sie scheinbar so dazu bringen wollte, sie anzusehen, was jedoch ohne Erfolg blieb. Also machte die Wasserstoffblonde auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zum Ravenclawtisch zurück.

"Ihr seid manchmal so furchtbar unmöglich, wisst ihr das?"

Dass Diana und Sirius das anscheinend sehr genau wussten und aus unerfindlichen Gründen so stolz darauf waren wie James' Mutter auf ihre Sammlung antiker Muggelkleidung, machte die Situation für Remus auch nicht besser.

"Aber jetzt weißt du nicht, wo er sich mit dir treffen will oder so", merkte James an und lud sich ein drittes Mal Rührei auf seinen Teller.

Diana schnaubte nur abfällig.

"Was sollte der Schwachmat mir schon Wichtiges zu sagen haben . . . und außerdem wenn es ihm so wichtig ist, dass er nicht mal seiner Speichelleckerin erzählt worum es geht, soll er sich gefälligst selbst zu mir bequemen."

Missmutig malträtierte sie ihr Toastbrot, ließ die einzelnen Fetzen dann auf den Teller vor sich fallen und erhob sich ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl. Sie warf sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter und meinte genervt:

"Leute, ich geh schon mal vor, wir treffen uns auf dann draußen zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie schnellen Schrittes die große Halle.

Kurze Zeit herrschte zwischen den zurück gelassenen Jungs unbehagliches Schweigen, bis Peter es schließlich brach.

„Ich bin gespannt was mit dem nächsten Individuum passiert, dass ihr quer kommt."

„Krankenflügel", kam es einstimmig von Remus, Sirius und James.

Peter nickte und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Wahrscheinlich."

Diana bahnte sich finsteren Blickes ihren Weg durch die vereinzelten Gruppen an Schülern, welche sich vor der großen Halle und draußen auf den Ländereien herumtrieben. Sie wollte gerade wutschnaubend durch das große Tor hinaus vor das Schloss treten, sich einhüllen lassen von den frühsommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen, als plötzlich eine Hand mit zugehörigem Arm von rechts hervorschoss und Diana in eine Nische neben dem Eingangstor zog.

Hart traf ihr Rücken, sowie ihr Hinterkopf gegen massiven Stein. Der unerwartete Schmerz ließ sie die Augen reflexartig zusammen kneifen und als sie diese wieder öffnete blickte sie in ein Gesicht, das sie am liebsten auf ewig aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte.

„Anthony?!"

Hellbraunes, kurzes Haar, tiefblaue Augen, weiche Haut, fein gezeichnete Gesichtszüge, die trotz allem etwas angenehm markantes hatten – Diana hatte das Gefühl gleich kotzen zu müssen!

Ihr Ex-Freund presste sie gerade mit brachialer Gewalt gegen die Außenwand des Schlosses und stand für ihren Geschmack zehn Meter zu nah bei ihr, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Anthony Seegate's Blick, den ein Drittel der hogwarts'schen Weiblichkeit als ‚umwerfend erotisch' beschrieb, bohrte sich in diesem Moment höchst unerotisch in Dianas blaugrüne Augen; er schien sie regelrecht festnageln zu wollen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Seine Lippen waren zusammen gepresst, so dass sie einen beinahe farblosen Strich ergaben.

„Na, was für ein Pech, dass ich nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert bin, mich mit _dir_ zu unterhalten", giftete die Braunhaarige postwendend zurück, doch Anthony schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl entweder nicht zu bemerken oder gekonnt zu ignorieren. Egal, was es war, es brachte Dianas Wut nur noch mehr zum Kochen.

„Du hast verdammte drei Sekunden Zeit mich los zu lassen, bevor ich mir eine einstweilige Verfügung besorge. Verstanden, du hirnverbrannter Vollidiot?"

Diana presste die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und musste stark an sich halten, diesem arroganten Arsch vor sich nicht sofort ein Knie zwischen die Beine zu rammen. Ihr Ex jedoch wich keinen Millimeter zurück.

„Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr zusammen-"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast zählen gelernt, dann kannst du Scotty ja auch gleich das mit dem Buchstabieren beibringen."

Anthony zeigte sich von den bissigen Erwiderungen jedoch kaum beeindruckt. Unbeirrt fuhr er nach ein paar Sekunden fort:

„-und deine feinen Freunde Black und Potter finden es immer noch tierisch lustig, mir bei jeder Gelegenheit einen ihrer kindischen Streiche zu spielen-"

„Oooooh, eine Runde Mitleid für den Herrn mit dem stinkenden Ego."

Sein Griff um ihre Schultern wurde fester; Diana schluckte einmal schwer, es fing an weh zu tun.

„Sie sollen damit aufhören!", schrie Anthony seiner ehemaligen Freundin fast schon ins Gesicht. Nun grub Wut tiefe Falten in seine Stirn, machte ihn hässlich.

„Aha . . . und wie stellst du dir das vor? Glaubst wirklich, allen Ernstes, ich würde Sirius und James davon abhalten, dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen? Sag mal wie geistig beschränkt bist du eig-"

„Ich weiß, was du gestern Nacht hier draußen gemacht hast."

„WAS?!"

Er löste den Griff und ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, welches ihm Diana am Liebsten sofort aus seiner Visage geprügelt hätte. Doch sie hielt sich zähneknirschend zurück. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in Richtung See, wo ihn seine hechelnde Speichelleckerin bereits erwartete.

_Arschloch!_

Der Weg zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, wo Professor Kesselbrand stets seine Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abzuhalten pflegte, war gepflastert mit aus dem Boden ragenden Wurzeln, schief eingelegten Steinplatten und anderen tektonischen Unebenheiten. Diana kannte sie alle, da sie fast jede freie Sekunde im Freien verbrachte; blind hätte sie sich ihren Weg suchen können ohne auch nur einmal zu stolpern, doch diesmal war es anders.

Sie traf halb eine dicke Wurzel, knickte schmerzhaft um und fluchte lautlos, biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Unterlippe, um eine sehr unschöne Äußerung zu unterdrücken. Humpelnd setzte sie dann ihren Weg fort. Mit finsterer Miene rempelte sie die Schüler aus dem Weg, die sie nicht kommen sahen und ihr deshalb nicht bereits aufgrund ihres wütenden Blicks aus dem Weg gegangen waren.

Verfluchter Mist, verfluchter Mist, wie zur Hölle ist das passiert? Oh mein Gott, er hat mich gesehen, er hat mich gesehen, wie viel hat er gesehen?

Immer und immer wieder schossen ihr die gleichen panischen Gedanken durch den Kopf, schmerzhaft pochten sie ihr gegen die Stirn. Ihr Blick war unscharf, in sich gekehrt, Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge nahmen wahre Horrorszenarien Gestalt an. Man würde sie von der Schule verweisen, man würde sie vor Gericht stellen, sie nach Askaban schicken und ihre Eltern garantiert gleich mit. Der Vater ein Werwolf; ihre Mutter, die Leiterin der Aurorenausbildung im Ministerium würde als Spionin beschimpft und unehrenhaft gefeuert werden. Und alles ihre Schuld. Am Ende würde auch Remus entlarvt werden.

Oh mein Gott, ich werde Schuld daran sein, dass der wahrscheinlich intelligenteste und liebeswürdigste Zauberer in irgendeine Art von verschrobenem Heim kommt, wo man ihm eine Nummer in den Nacken brennt und ihm von morgens bis abends den größten Müll erzählt. Bis er am Ende noch die allerletzte Selbstachtung, welche James und Sirius ihm über die letzten Jahre eingeprügelt hatten, verlieren wird.

_Oh mein Gott, beruhig dich doch erst mal wieder!_, rügte Diana sich schließlich selbst und atmete einmal tief durch. Noch war nichts verloren und sie würde garantiert nicht so einfach in die Knie gehen, eher würde sie Anthony die Kehle durchbeißen oder so was, vielleicht würde ihr ja auch eine etwas weniger blutige Lösung einfallen, obwohl . . .

Die Wut auf den Exfreund kehrte zurück. Dieser Vollidiot, für was hielt der sich eigentlich? Spazierte einfach so in ihr Leben, trat in ihr Herz, wischte damit die dreckigsten Böden auf und ließ es dann schließlich in den Mülleimer fallen. Und nun stellte er sich als das arme Opfer hin und glaubte tatsächlich, sie jetzt erpressen zu können? _Argh, dieses Arschloch!_

Es mochte nach außen hin nicht so ausgesehen haben damals vor zwei Monaten, doch die Trennung von Anthony war nicht so spurlos an Diana vorbei gegangen, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Es war nicht mal so, dass sie ihm hinterher geheult hätte, nein, es war die Art gewesen wie die Beziehung zuende gegangen war; wie Anthony ihre Empfindungen mit Füßen getreten hatte.

Es war ein Abend gewesen, an dem sie mit James, Sirius, Peter und Remus völlig erledigt im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte. Hingefläzt und erledigt von einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in welcher sie Gobblins hatten einfangen müssen; zahlreiche blaue Flecken waren dabei noch die geringsten Probleme gewesen.

Zwei andere Mädchen im Arm war Anthony an diesem Abend zu ihnen gestoßen, offensichtlich bester Laune, war vor Diana stehen geblieben, hatte gönnerhaft auf sie herab geblickt und vor allen Anwesenden gemeint:

„Hey, Diana, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Schluss mache, ich brauch mal einen Tapetenwechsel."

Dann war er mit den beiden Schnepfen weggegangen und Diana hatte noch eine ganze Weile auf die Stelle geblickt, an welcher er kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, dann war sie aufgestanden und hatte völlig gefasst gemeint:

„Entschuldigt mich kurz, Jungs, ich geh grad mal meinen Ex umbringen."

Hätten sich daraufhin nicht James und Sirius mit vereinten Kräften auf sie gestürzt und hätten Remus und Peter an diesem Abend nicht alles aufgeboten, was sie an helfender Pädagogik in petto hatten, wäre es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich Anthonys letzter Abend geworden.

„Hmpf, ich hätte ihn doch umbringen sollen", grummelte Diana missmutig vor sich hin und legte die restlichen Meter bis zum Waldrand wieder mit festen Schritten zurück. Den Schmerz in ihrem rechten Knöcheln, der sich wie ein elektrischer Schlag bei jedem Schritt ihr Bein hinauffräste, genoss sie dabei fast. War er doch genugtuender Ausdruck ihres unaussprechlichen Zorns auf diese niedere Existenz mit Namen Anthony Seegate. Und Taylor Scott war keinen Meter besser, denn sie hatte nach dieser offiziellen Bilderbuchtrennung alles daran gesetzt unschöne Gerüchte über Diana in die Welt zu setzen; das hatte sie natürlich auch den Monat vor der Trennung bereits getan, aber nicht ganz so dreist.

Sie musste unbedingt mit James sprechen und dann würde sie einen Brief an Tiara, ihre große Schwester schreiben mit dem Auftrag, ihren Vater um Rat zu fragen. Würde sie direkt an ihren Vater schreiben, würde sofort ihre Mutter Wind davon bekommen und dann wäre das Desaster perfekt.

„Hey, Diana . . . Diana? Diana!"

„Was?"

Genervt tauchte die Braunhaarige aus ihren Überlegungen über ein nächtliches Attentat mit tödlichem Ende auf und blickte in zwei klare, grüne Augen, die sie leicht säuerlich musterten. Zu den Augen gehörten rote Haare und ein Gesicht mit zarten Zügen.

„Ähm, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo Potter ist, ich hab ihn nicht beim Frühstück gesehen und er hat sich gestern Abend um seine Strafe für den neuesten Streich gedrückt."

Lily hatte sich während ihrer bisherigen Schulzeit diesen McGonagall-Tonfall zugelegt, den Diana in anderem Zusammenhang sehr amüsant fand. Doch genau in diesem Moment fand sie die ewig korrekte Vertrauensschülerin einfach nur tierisch ätzend. Und das hatte nicht einmal etwas mit Lily Evans persönlich zutun, nein, sie mochte die Rothaarige eigentlich ganz gern, teilte sie sich mit ihr ja auch ein Zimmer, aber just in diesem Moment . . .

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sich der werte Herr zur Zeit herumtreibt", erwiderte sie unwirsch, was Lily zu überraschen schien.

„Aber ihr . . ."

„Ja, ich weiß, wir hängen fast immer zusammen rum, aber stell dir vor, ich besitze tatsächlich ein ganz eigenes Privatleben und ich bin nicht James' verdammte Sekretärin, also such ihn gefälligst selbst!", giftete Diana und Lily war sichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, also humpelte die Braunhaarige von dannen und warf ihre Tasche ins Gras. Kurz darauf ließ sie sich neben diese auf den Boden nieder. Der Knöchel tat doch schlimmer weh, als erwartet.

Aus dem Augenwinkel war Lily zu sehen, die unsicher in Richtung Schloss ging. Diana ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken sinken. Sie würde sich später in aller Förmlichkeit entschuldigen; eins nach dem anderen.

„Oh, sieh mal, wer da kommt, Prongs."

Spielerisch stieß Sirius seinem besten Freund den Ellbogen in die Rippen und deutete grinsend, auf das rothaarige Mädchen, welches Kurs auf die Rumtreiber genommen hatte. Mit entschlossenem Schritt legte Lily die letzten Meter zurück und blieb direkt vor James stehen, welcher sich in gewohnter Manier sofort durch die Haare fuhr. Jedoch schien die Geste diesmal eine Spur von Panik zu begleiten.

„E-evans, w-was geht?"

Es mochte an ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen, dem strengen Blick in ihren grünen Augen oder einfach an der Tatsache liegen, dass James genau wusste, warum Lily mit ihm sprechen wollte, ja, sich überhaupt freiwillig in seine Gegenwart begeben hatte. Egal, was es war, er war schlagartig extrem nervös und ließ sich somit sehr leicht von der rothaarigen Vertrauensschülerin in die Defensive treiben. Lily gefiel diese Situation, sie hatte sich die Worte bereits sehr genau zurecht gelegt, hatte überlegt, an welcher Stelle sie die Stimme heben, wann wieder sinken lassen wollte. Jede Geste dieser geplanten Predigt in Minerva-Manier war von ihr genauestens abgewogen worden und am Ende würde sie sich mit strafendem Blick umdrehen und erhobenen Hauptes zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stolzieren.

Es war die perfekte Situation . . .

„Ich glaube, mit Diana ist etwas nicht in Ordnung."

Es wäre auch einfach zu schön gewesen.

Lily seufzte gedanklich und verfluchte sich für ihren Beschützerinstinkt; in Wirklichkeit nämlich war die toughe Lily Evans unglaublich konfliktscheu und hatte lange gebraucht, um nicht in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen, wenn zwei Personen ihres sozialen Umfeldes sich stritten. Oh, jetzt war ihr wirklich zum Heulen.

Aber sie hatte Diana noch nie so erlebt, so aufgelöst und weggetreten und sie wollte nun mal, dass es ihr wieder besser ging und dafür war James Potter, ihr Cousin, nun mal die erste Ansprechperson, die ihr einfiel . . . na ja, sie würde ihn wann anders zusammenstutzen.

James blinzelte derweil etwas verwirrt.

Er hatte felsenfest mit einem Anschiss á la Evans gerechnet, war extra später zum Frühstück gegangen, weil er wusste, dass Lily früh frühstückte und ebenso früh wieder fertig war und dann im Auftrag des Anstands als Vertrauensschülerin die Gänge unsicher machte.

Aber das . . . war absolut unerwartet.

„W-wie bitte?"

„Bist du taub oder was?", giftete Lily sofort zurück, wobei sie jedoch tatsächlich wütender auf sich selbst war, als auf den Jungen vor sich. Sie seufzte und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Diana, ich hab sie eben getroffen und sie nach dir gefragt. Sie scheint ziemlich mies drauf zu sein und hat mich nur angeschrieen, sie habe auch ein eigenes Privatleben und wäre nicht nur deine Sekretärin. Ich mach mir Sorgen, irgendwas ist da garantiert nicht in Ordnung."

In James' braune Augen trat der Ausdruck ernsthafter Besorgnis und auch von Sirius' Gesicht war das breite Grinsen verschwunden.

„Meint ihr Taylor hat sie noch mal abgefangen?", warf Remus vorsichtig ein.

„Oder am Ende noch Anthony selbst", gab Peter daraufhin zu bedenken.

James nickte abwesend und wandte sich dann noch mal an Lily:

„Und was hat sie noch mal gesagt? ‚Sie habe ihr eigenes Privatleben'?"

Die Rothaarige nickte etwas verwirrt, öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was denn genau passiert war, denn natürlich wusste sie von der Trennung Anthonys von Diana und das Taylor Scott eine kleine Mistkröte war, wusste sie auch schon seit zwei Jahren, aber die Details der Geschichte waren ihr immer verwehrt gewesen. Doch bevor auch nur ein Ton ihre Lippen verlassen konnte, schritt James bereits an ihr vorbei.

„Es muss Anthony gewesen sein, Taylor hätte sie besser weggesteckt. Kommt, Jungs, sie ist bestimmt am Waldrand. Danke für die Nachricht und bis später, Evans."

Reflexartig hob das gemeinte Mädchen leicht die Hand, als ihr plötzlich der Grund ihrer ursprünglichen Verärgerung wieder einfiel.

„HEY, POTTER! Professor McGonagall will dich später noch sprechen!"

Der Angeschrieene hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte, drehte sich dann wieder in Richtung Waldrand um.

„McGonagall? Immer noch wegen der Castello-Geschichte?"

Sirius schien ernsthaft erstaunt darüber, dass ihre Hauslehrerin um diesen Streich, der ausnahmsweise mal nur allein von James vor drei Tagen verübt worden war, weil Sirius mit verstauchtem Knöchel im Krankenflügel das Bett hatte hüten müssen. Cathy Castello hatte an diesem Abend überraschend eine tote Maus in ihrem Bett gefunden; alt, aber immer noch sehr wirksam, jedoch mit dem Nachteil, dass eins der Fenster dieses Schlafsaales nun einen herben Sprung hatte. Cathy war Chorsängerin und hatte ein gewaltiges Stimmvolumen.

„Ja, ich hab gestern das Nachsitzen voll verschwitzt und heute haben wir auch noch die Prüfung in Verwandlung. Aber egal, wichtiger ist jetzt erst mal, was dieser Depp von Anthony schon wieder verbockt hat."

James pustete sich mit finsterer Miene eine Strähne dunkelbraunen Haares au der Stirn und beschleunigte seine Schritte auf dem Weg Richtung Waldrand.

„Pff, was musstest du das auch ohne mich durchziehen", murmelte Sirius daraufhin nur schulterzuckend, beschleunigte dann jedoch ebenfalls seine Schritte und folgte James. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte an diesem Abend mit einem verstauchten Knöchel im Krankenflügel gelegen und insgeheim war er immer noch sauer, dass James ihn dort hatte liegen lassen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Sirius tauchte wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen an die Horror-Nacht im Krankflügel auf und blickte zu Remus, der ihn eingeholt hatte. Das Gesicht das jungen Black wurde düster und er seufzte schwer.

„Ich mir auch, Moons, die Folgen einer Eskalation in diesem Konflikt wären fatal."

Der belesene Werwolf betrachtete seinen Freund kurz mit skeptisch gehobener Augenbraue, dann grinste er und lief voraus zu James, der bereits bei Diana angekommen war.

„Was? Ich kann mich eben auch ab und zu gehoben ausdrücken", rief Sirius ihm leicht beleidigt hinterher. Peter ging an ihm vorbei und schenkte ihm den gleichen skeptischen Blick wie Remus. Der junge Black verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen.

Diana lag noch immer auf dem Rücken im Gras und starrte in den Himmel, wo sie die träge vorbeiziehenden Wolken betrachtete.

„Hey, Di, was ist dir denn quer geschossen, dass du jetzt hier so apathisch im Gras liegst?"

Diana begegnete dem aufheiternd gemeintem Humor ihres Cousins mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte wie: „Noch so'n Spruch, Kieferbruch, cherie."

Peter ließ sich links von der Braunhaarigen im Gras nieder, die Schultasche auf dem Schoß platziert.

„Komm, Raven, raus mit der Sprache Anthony hat dich abgefangen, oder?"

Genervt seufzend setzte sich Diana auf und malträtierte James mit einem finsteren Blick, während er sich rechts neben ihr auf den Boden sinken ließ. Dieser allerdings hielt ihrem Beschuss mühelos mit ernster Miene stand.

Sirius hatte die anderen nun ebenfalls eingeholt, faltete seinen Schulumhang zu einem Pseudositzkissen und ließ sich neben Remus nieder, welcher für die Aktion seines Freundes nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln übrig hatte.

Der Platz am Waldrand füllte sich in der Zwischenzeit und ein geschäftiges Gemurmel erhob sich. Auch Lily traf mit ihrer Freundin Nea Stanvall ein und zusammen nahmen sie mit gebührendem Abstand zu den Rumtreibern Platz. Ciara Lindskold, die zweite Jägerin der Gryffindors, dagegen nahm direkten Kurs auf die ‚Chaotentruppe'. Sie begrüßte Sirius mit einem entspannten:

„Oh, du lebst auch noch? Hi, Remus, Peter. Tach, Captain."

Daraufhin nahm sie zwischen Diana und Peter Platz, blickte ihre Freundin einige kurze Momente lang musternd an und meinte dann schließlich mit fachmännischem Gesichtsausdruck:

„Siehst du scheiße aus, Phoenix."

„Danke", erwiderte die Braunhaarige seufzend, während Professor Kesselbrand die Klasse begrüßte. Ciara zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ursache."

Diana grinste halbherzig.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben."

Professor Kesselbrand war ein Mann im fortgeschrittenen Alter, jedoch noch immer topfit. Nur ansatzweise graues Haar kräuselte sich um seine Stirn; man war sich nicht sicher, ob er die kahlen Stellen weghexte oder ob er tatsächlich noch volles Haar hatte. Den krausen Vollbart hatte er sich seit seinem letzten Besuch auf der Drachenfarm eines Neffen nicht mehr wachsen lassen. Auch feines Narbengewebe an Händen und im Gesicht zeugte von seiner Erfahrenheit im Umgang mit magischen Kreaturen, denn bei den Geschichten, die er stets in Petto hatte, hätte er ohne Fachkenntnis bereits das Zeitlich gesegnet gehabt.

Sirius hatte mal im Scherz gemeint, ob er vielleicht ein lang verschollener Lupin sei, wofür er jedoch von betreffendem Werwolf sofort einen heftigen Schienbeintritt kassiert hatte.

„Die Prüfung steht vor der Tür, ich weiß, jedoch möchte ich in der heutigen Stunde einen kleinen Exkurs wagen."

Peter lachte schnaubend auf und blickte grinsend zu den anderen Rumtreibern, denn der kesselbrand'sche Unterricht war ein einziger Exkurs. _Transfer_ schrieb der Professor mit Leidenschaft groß und machte wie wild fächerübergreifenden Unterricht, was es allerdings auch nie langweilig werden ließ.

„Ich möchte, dass wir uns heute gemeinsam in das Gebiet der dunklen Künste vorwagen und uns ein wenig mit dem Mythos der Schattenwölfe beschäftigen."

Bei diesen Worten ließ sich Diana mit einem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen wieder auf den Rücken ins Gras fallen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Ne oder . . . ?"

Peter, Remus, Sirius und James lächelten verhalten.


End file.
